The Pregnancy Pact
by lexiepuckerman14
Summary: Set in season 2. What if the glee girls all decided to get pregnant after Quinn announces her pregnancy? Will their baby daddies stay with them? Leave the first chance they get? Or stay through all the drama and be good parents? Mainly Quick and Finchel. Side Bartie, and Samtana. Please Review
1. The Pact

**Based off the movie The Pregnancy Pact. Set in season 2. Quinn just found out shes pregnant with Beth and is telling her three best friends Santana, Brittany and Rachel. Pairings are Finchel, Quick, Samtana, and Bartie. Brittany and Santana are not gay.**

Quinn's POV-

"Q why did you tell us all to come over?" Santana asked me.

"Well you guys are my best friends and I wanted you to know first." I smiled.

"Know what?" Rachel asked.

"Remember when I told you Puck and I slept together last month?" Everyone nodded. "Im pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"And your happy?" Rachel asked confused.

"Having a baby inside you is the coolest feeling. I told Puck and he said we could keep it like a family. Isnt that great?"

"Your sixteen." Rachel pointed out.

"Seventeen next month. Puck and I love each other, we could have a baby."

"I love Sam, I would have a baby with him. One day." Santana added. They had been dating for almost a year now.

"I love Artie too." Brittany smiled.

"Thats great. Because I was thinking, what if you guys got pregnant too? All our kids could grow up and become best friends like us. And if two of us have boys and the other two have girls thy could get married one day and we'll be inlaws." I smiled.

"That sounds great. I would love a tiny Artie or me."

"I would totally love to have a baby with Sam. He or she would be so cute." Santana smiled.

"What about you Rachel?" I asked. She shifted on my bed.

"I dont know, I would feel like Im trapping Finn I love him but I dont know if we'll stay together the rest of our lives. I need to think about it." She sighed.

"Well think about it soon. Santana, Brittany, you in?" I asked. They both nodded and smiled.

"Great, its a pact." I smiled.

***Note- next chapters will be longer. Please REVIEW:)**


	2. Being Honest

Rachel's POV-

After Quinn announced her plan for us all to get pregnant I felt sick. Finn and I had been dating for almost two years now but I told him I wanted to wait. We occasionally had sex but not often. He respected my wishes but I could tell it bothered him. I made a lie that my dads texted me saying they wanted me home but I actually texted Finn to meet me at my house. I didnt want to go around his back and get pregnant on purpose. I knew the only way to clear my head was tk talk to him about it. So I walked home and Finn was waiting by the door.

"Are your dads home?" He asked as I opened the door.

"No, theyre at work." I smiled. He picked me up bridal style and carried me up to my room. We started making out and just as he was about to remove my shirt I asked him to stop. He did and sat on my bed with me.

"Whats wrong baby? You can tell me anything." He said rubbing my back soothingly.

"Quinn's pregnant. Its Noahs." I whispered.

"I know, Puck called me today. They want to keep it."

"Quinn wants us to get pregnant too." I said barely above a whisper.

"Whos 'us'?" He asked concerned.

"Brittany, Santana and I." I replied.

"Wait, they're all going to get pregnant on purpose?"

"Yeah, they want us to have kids at the same time so they can all be best friends." I explained.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

"No!" I said quickly.

"Oh." He looked disappointed.

"Not that I dont want to sleep with you or have a baby with you, its just I have my Broadway dreams to achieve. I cant do that with a baby. Did you want a baby?"

"One day, I hope to marry you then we can start a family but not right now. Does this mean we can have sex anymore?" He frowned.

"No, we can I just want to be extra careful." I smiled.

"So can we..." He looked down at my bed.

"Can we just cuddle, I have a lot on my mind and Im just happy to be with you."

"Of course." He laid down and opened his arms. We spooned and cuddled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled.

**Please Review:) next chapter Quinn and the girls meet up (a month later) to see whos pregnant**


	3. The Results

Quinn's POV-

A month after my conversation with Santana, Brittany and Rachel I invited them over for another sleeover when my mom wasnt home. I was a little over two months but she didnt know yet **(A/N- Quinns parents got a divorce because of him cheating).** After she left my dad I tried not to give myself too much attention. It was past seven when all the girls arrived. I had driven out to the next town to buy a bunch of pregnancy test for everyone. We wanted to be completly sure this had worked. I got a wierd look from the old lady that rung them up but I didnt aay anything, let her think what she wants. The only person I was a little nervous for was Rachel. She had begun to distance herself from us since our first meeting. I figured she just needed to adjust to becoming a mom.

"Hey Quinn." They greeted as I let them in.

"Hey guys. I have all the tests in my room and my mom isnt home, are you ready? Non of you xheated right?" I asked cheerfully. We had promised that when we were going to take the tests we would do it together.

"Yes! I think it worked." Brittany smiled.

"It had to work for Sam and I, we went at it every night for the past month." Santana said proudly.

"What about you Rachie?" Brittany said using the nickname she made up for her new friend.

"I...I hope so. Im not sure though." She said nervously. There was something up with her.

"Let's go upstairs." I decided. We all ran up the stairs to my room and I took the box out from under my bed.

"Gosh Q, what did you do mug a pregnancy test store?" Santana joked.

"Well, I figured you want to be one hundred percent sure. You should all take at least three each." I suggested. When I first thought I was pregnant I had taken five just to make sure.

"What do you have to do?" Brittany asked.

"You just hav to pee on the tip. I hope you girls had a lot to drink, if not I have some water." I said pulling out three gigantic water bottles from off my desk.

"I drank a lot before I came." Santana smiled.

"Good, now who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I will!" Brittany said excited. She took a few tests and walked into my bathroom. A minute later she came out and we set a timer. We all held hands as we waited for the results. My phone buzzed and we all looked at the tests.

Positive.

Positive.

And Positive.

"Congrats Brittany! You and Artie are going to have a little baby." I smiled. She gave me a huge hug.

"This was a great idea, thanks Quinn." She smiled.

"Now whos next?" Rachel shifted her feet and looked at the ground.

"I'll go but your next Berry." Santana said. She grabbed some tests and also headed to the bathroom. She came out and again we all held hands waiting. My phone buzzed and we flipped them over.

Positive.

Negative.

And Positive.

"What the hell?" She said confused.

"Sometimes a test can be wrong, thats why they tell you to take more than one and see a doctor. Majority of them are positive so I think your pregnant. Congrats San." I smiled. Then I turned to Rachel.

"Your turn." I said picking up a few tests.

"Okay." Her hands were shaky when I gave the tests to her. She walked into the bathroom and came out less perky than usual.

"Dont worry Berry, if it didnt work you and Finn can try again." Santana assured her small friend. We held hands and waited for my phone to buzz. Three minutes later it buzzed.

Negative.

Negative.

And Negative.

"Its okay Rachie." Brittany hugged her. I wasnt sure but I could have sworn I saw Rachel breathe a sigh of relief.

**Please Review:) also let me know wat you want Santana and Brittany to have. **

***I was just wondering, if Rachel happened to get pregnant by accident down the road would you guys like it or be mad?* please let m know:)**


	4. The Party

**Thanks for all the great reviews:) I decided about Rachel getting pregnant or not so I hope I will not dissapoint anyone by choosing yes/no. It will be revealed in the next couple of chapters of whats going to happen. This chapter will be rated M towards the end, just a warning. **

**Rachel's POV-**

Ever since that day at Quinn's house the girls have been saying how great it is to be pregnant. It has been a month now and Quinn is starting to show. Brittany and Santana decided to wait to tell everyone but all three of them are stuck in the bathroom every morning throwing up.

"You did the right thing Rach." Finn said one day when he noticed me looking at the other girls.

"I know, I almost feel kind of left out though. I have to keep lying and saying we've been trying and its not working." I sighed.

"Well we have been sleeping together. We have just been using condoms." Finn pointed out.

"I love you, and no matter what Im happy just to be with you."

"I love you too. Are you coming to the party tonight? Puck's throwing it so they'll be beer and a spare room." I said trailing my fingers down his chest.

"Of course, are your friends coming?"

"Yeah. We're all getting ready at my house and my dads are going to drive us over. I figured after we could walk back to your place and I'll tell my dads I'm at Quinn's."

"Great idea, then we'll have the entire house to ourselves. Well except for Kurt, but he lives in the basement anyway."

"Great." I smiled. I gave him a kiss and went to the parking lot to meet Santana, Brittany and Quinn. We all got in my car and started talking.

"Are you pregnant yet Rachel? Have you and Finn been trying at all?" Quinn questioned from the passanger seat.

"I'm not but yeah Finn and I have been trying. I spoke to my doctor and he said it might be because I only started getting my period when I was fourteen and a half instead of twelve or thirteen like you guys. He said its probably not possible, but maybe down the road." I lied.

"Oh, well I hope it works Rachie." Brittany said from the back seat.

"Thanks me too." I lied again. We got to my house a few minutes later and all went upstairs to my room.

"Santana, Brittany and I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon at the clinic across town. We were wondering if you minded driving us?" Quinn asked me smiling.

"No problem, Im going to sleepover at Finn's tonight. Would you mind saying Im staying at your place in case my dads ask?"

"Yeah no problem." She smiled. Santana opened a bottle of pink nail polish to paint my toes when Quinn ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

"You okay Q?" Santana called. I passed Quinn a new toothbrush through the door. Morning sickness was one of the many things I was missing out on.

"Thanks." She said coming out.

"We dont have to paint nails, I think we can get dressed then we'll do each others hair." I suggested.

"Sounds great." Everyone agreed.

Santana put on dark wash pre-ripped skinny jeans, a loose pink tank top with a zipper going down the middle, a black motorcycle jacket and black pumps. Brittany was wearing a strapless navy blue polka dotted baby doll dop with a bow across under her breasts, light skinny jeans, black motorcycle gloves and blue high heeled ankle boots. Quinn wore a simple blue floral dress that brought out the green in her eyes, and white ballet flats. I decided on a simple pink with black polka dots mini skirt, a white tank top, a black vest and back wedges.

"Now hair!" Brittany said excited. She curled my hair and put her own in a simple side braid with her bangs down. She put Quinn's up in a loose bun and gave Santana a side pony tail with curls. Once we all looked pretty I drove to Puck's house.

"Finally, a party with beer. I havent had beer in almost two months." Santana moaned.

"Well you'll be waiting eight more months, when your pregnant you cant have any beer. It could severly hurt you or the baby." I warned.

"Please, one sip or even one drnk shouldnt do anything. This is one ofour last times to just have fun before everyone finds out." Quinn said.

"If I see any of you with a drink in your hand, I will remove it." I said forcefully. I couldnt believe what they were going to risk for their baby's life.

"Whatever mom." Santana huffed.

"Why is she calling Rachie her mom? I thought Gloria Lopez was her mom." Brittany said confused. They ignored her and we all got out of the car. Puck let us in and Quinn disappeared with him. Santana and Brittany linked pinkys and went together to find Sam and Artie. I saw Finn talking to Mike Chang.

"Hey Finn." I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me. His lips tasted like Jack Daniels and I saw the bottle in his hand. Mike excused himself to find Tina and I took the bottle from Finn's hands. I took a long slug and kissed him again. This time with more passion.

"Upstairs." He breathed out. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to one of the spare empty bedrooms at Puck's house. We started making out on the bed and things went quickly from there. He teased me a lot.

"Now Finn! Just get inside me!" I yelled.

"I dont have a condom! They're downstairs." He sighed.

"I dont care, inside me now. Im on birth control, nothing will happen." I assured him. He did as he was told and we made love.

**Next chapter Rachel takes the girls to the doctor. Please post a review letting me know what you want Brittany and Santana to have. Please Review:)**


	5. Doctors Visits

**Quinn's POV-**

I decided to take Rachel's advice and I didnt drink at all last night. Puck and I spent the night together in his room. We mostly had sex but we also talked a lot. He had gotten a job cleaning pools to help support me and our baby.

"When do we get to find out if its a boy or girl?" Puck asked rubbing my small baby bump.

"Today hopefully. Rachel's driving me to the appointment, are you sure you cant come?" I asked.

"Yeah, my mom's been on my case. I have a few pools to clean also, but bring home a dvd and we'll watch it together." He smiled.

"Alright, just please dont sleep with any cougars." I sighed.

"I do sleep with a cougar, your three months older than me." He pointed out.

"Funny." I laughed. I leaned into kiss him. His hands trailed my waist when his phone rang.

"Your a cockblock Hudson. Yes Quinn is here, hold on." He said in to the phone. "Rachel's outside with Finn. She said she's here to drive you but you havent picked up your phone."

"Tell Rachel to give me ten minutes." I said getting up. He got back on the phone while I got dressed. I knew I would be sleeping over so I packed a bag with clothes. I went into the bathroom and put on a pair of skinny jeans, a loose babydoll top, a cardigan and my white flats.

"I love you." Puck said getting out of bed. I walked over and gave him a long smooch. I picked up my bag and walked outside to Rachel's car. Finn was in the front seat so I got in the back.

"Whats he doing here?" I asked sharply.

"We're dropping him off at Artie's when we pick up Santana and Brittany. They spent the night there." Rachel explained.

"Oh." I sighed.

We got there fairly quickly and I noticed Santana didnt look hung over. I thought I had seen her with drinks but maybe there was just water in the bottles. I was proud she took Rachel's advice. Rachel drove a little above speed limit and we got to the clinic about fourty-five minutes later. Rachel signed us all in and we sat down to wait. We got some looks from some people wich I thought was hypocritical since we were all at a pregnancy/abortion clinic.

"Fabray! Lopez! Pierce!" The nurse called. We all stood up. Rachel reached out and held my hand for support while Santana and Brittany linked pinkies. Santana decided to go first and laid down on the bed. The nurse put the cool blue gel on her stomach. The picture came up on the screen and we could see her baby.

"Are you four all together? I have it that three of you are pregnant."

"We're best friends. The father's couldnt make it today." I explained. The nurse gave me a disapproving look and handed Santana two copies. I was next so I laid down and lifted my shirt.

"You're almost three and a half months along. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes please." I smiled.

"Well congratalations, your having a healthy baby girl." She handed me two copies also and now it was Brittany's turn.

"Just like miss Lopez, your about a month along. Both your babies look very healthy. Please come back in two months or so to find out the gender and get a check up." She smiled. Brittany got her pictures and we left.

"How does it feel?" Rachel asked.

"Amazing, to know you have another life growing inside you." I smiled.

"I never thought I would say this but Quinn's right. I love my baby." Santana said putting her hand on her barely there bump.

"I cant believe there's a tiny baby inside me. This is awesome." Brittany said excited.

"Did you guys tell your parents or the father's yet?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Puck's ma knows. And although she isnt exactly happy, shes glad were going to keep her. I think shes glad Puck isnt like his father." Puck and I had told his mother a few weeks ago when she found us making out in his bed. Sure we were fully clothed but when she started to give us the safe sex lecture I blurted out I was already knocked up.

"I told my mom and dad, they said they werent happy but they would support me." Brittany smiled.

"I invited Sam to come over tonight, Im going to set it up with candles and romantic stuff." Santana said happily.

"Great."

"So are you not going to get pregnant Rachel?"

"No, Im going to keep trying but I dont think its going to work." She sighed.

"Its okay Rachie, you'll be a great auntie." Brittany assured her.

**Next chapter Santan's reveal to Sam and her parents. Please let me know what you want Santana and Brittany to have. Please Review:)**


	6. Santana's Turn

**Santana's POV-**

I called Sam at four thirty, after getting home back from my appointment with the girls to tell him to come over at seven. My parents were going to a movie an dinner to give us some privacy. I still hadnt told them since I wanted Sam to be with me when I told him. As I was preparing dinner for Sam and I, I thought back to the night we first slept together after my talk with Quinn. I had stopped taking birth control and we were too into it to stop for condoms. After we had sex, we laid in bed making out and talking.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too. I'm going to marry you one day." He replied.

"Are you serious? About us getting married?"

"I couldnt imagine myself married to anyone else." He leaned into kiss me.

"I wish we were eighteen now, then we could get married." I said ruffling his sandy blonde hair.

"I was thinking more like after we graduate, like after we've been in college a while." He suggested.

"Who knows if we'll even go to college?" I asked thinking about the baby.

"Why would you say that? All we have to do is get through high school first." I didnt respond and instead started to kiss him again. He started kissing up and down my neck.

"I love you. We're going to be so happy." I promised thinking about him, me and our baby.

I snapped out of the memory and went back to cooking. I was making Sam's favorite, Chicken Parmesan with spaghetti and salad. I took out an onion to cut up for the sauce and a wave of naseua hit me. I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. Of course I had to pass the living room where my mom was sitting. I didnt have time to close the bathroom door and I emptied my lunch into the toliet.

"Santana, chica? Did you just throw up?" My mom asked as I was brushing my teeth.

"Yeah that was wierd." I sighed.

"Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" My mom said touching my head.

"Im not sick, it was just the smell of those onions." I replied. Then I almost smacked myself, that was probably the worst thing to say.

"Santana, look at me. Are you preganant?" My mom asked coming to realization.

"Please dont be mad." I started to tear up.

"Come here." She opened her arms and I leaned into her chest. We sat down and she called my father down.

"Is it Sam's? You're boyfriend." My mom asked.

"Yeah." I cried. My dad was about to ask something when the doorbell rang. Of course, Sam was here early. My mom answered the door since I was in tears and my dad was too angry.

"Hey San, whoa whats wrong?" Sam asked confused.

"Think your a man? Come and talk to me like a man." My dad stood up.

"What did I do?" Sam asked.

"He doesnt know? You didnt tell him?" My dad spat.

"I just found out." I lied.

"You took advantage of her. My daughters pregnant because you." Sam looked at me stunned. I couldnt face him right now so I ran upstairs. My mom came after me leaving Sam and my dad alone.

Monday At School-

My parents werent very happy with me but decided to support whatever I decided to do. I tried calling and texting Sam all weekend but he didnt pick up or reply. We didnt share any classes and he managed to avoid me until we were walking to glee at the end of the day. I pulled him aside.

"Sam, why dont you pick up when I call? Why are you acting like this?" I demanded.

"Like what? How am I supposed to act?" He said avoiding eye contact.

"I dont know, maybe a little happier we're going to have a baby." I smiled.

"How can I be happy? When I feel so guilty and stupid. We should have used condoms everytime, no matter what." He sighed.

"What does that matter now?"

"What does that matter? It matters if I ruined your life and my life." He said upset.

"You didnt ruin anything. Everything's fine." I tried to reassure him.

"Yes I did San, yes I did." Sam sighed and walked down the hall to skip glee. I walked into glee and sat down next to Brittany. Puck was sitting with his guitar along with Finn on the drums. They both started singing 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars. When they were done Rachel and Quinn gave both their boyfriends a kiss. I felt a ping of jealously looking at this sight.

**Next chapter Brittany tells Artie. Please let me know what you want Santana and Brittany to have. Im hoping to get at least 10 more reviews before tomorrow, hope that can happen:)**


	7. Bartie

**Brittany's POV- **

I walked over to Artie's house after glee one day. I figured it was time to tell him the truth. Santana had told Sam the day before and was upset because Sam wasnt talking to her. I knew Sam would come around eventually but San wasnt so sure. I knocked on Artie's door and his mom came to the door.

"Hello Brittany, Im about to run out for a little while. Can I trust you and Artie alone?" She smiled. She had brown waves to her shoulders and brown eyes.

"Mom." Artie moaned rolling himself to us.

"Alright, be safe." She kissed his head and left.

"Sorry about her. So what do you want to do?" He smiled goofily. I didnt know exactly why but I found his sillyness very cute.

"Can we talk? You told me to come to you if there was ever anything wrong or if you just wanted to talk."

"Sure, lets go into the living room." He wheeled himself in there and I sat across from him on the couch.

"So..." I started.

"So what did you need to tell me?"

"Well I think your going to be very happy. Im having a baby!" I said excited. His eyes grew wide as he stared at my flat stomach.

"Is is... mine?" He said softly.

"Who's else would it be?" I scoffed. How dare he imply I cheat on him?

"Sorry, its just so much to take in. Are you, do you want to keep it?"

"Yeah, its going to be a little unicorn like me or a dancer like you." I said proudly. I started digging through my bag and found the sonogram picture.

"Is that him... or her?" He said taking the picture from me.

"Yeah, see she has my small nose but your legs." I pointed.

"I love you." He looked up at me.

"I love you too." I kissed him on the lips.

"I'll be there for you and our baby. We're not ready to be parents but Ill make sure we are if you want to keep it." He took my hand.

"Oh thank you Artie." I jumped up to give him a huge hug.

Next chapter Santana and Sam finally talk:) Please review.


	8. Sam comes around

***For the purpose of this story Sam and his family doesnt live in a motel.***

**Santana's POV-**

I was hanging out with Rachel when I called Sam for the ten thousandth time. It had been four days since we last spoke and I was going crazy without him. Rachel tried to take my mind off things by watching TV but it didnt work. I just wanted Sam to be happy. Rachel and Brittany said he would come around but I couldnt bring myself to think it. My phone started blasting a recording of him singing 'One Less Lonely Girl' and I picked up immidently.

"San? Can we talk? Im at our special spot." Sam said into the phone.

"Sure, I'll be right there." We hung up and I got my

"He wants to see you?" Rachel guessed.

"Yeah. Im going to tell him Britts and Quinn are pregnant too so we wont be in this alone. He can relate to Puck and Artie, maybe Finn too?"

"No, not yet anyway." Rachel looked down. I could tell she was hiding something.

"Berry your one of my best friends. You can tell me anything."

"You wont tell Quinn or Britt?" She asked quietly.

"No." I sat back on her bed.

"I think Im pregnant." She sighed.

"Well thats great!" I hugged her but she didnt hug back.

"Finn and I, we werent trying. Im on birth control and he uses condoms. This is completly by accident." She started to sob.

"You didnt stick with the pact? You didnt try to get pregnant?" I asked shocked.

"No, I want to go to Broadway one day. I couldnt give up on my dreams for somthing I can get later in life. Just please dont tell Quinn. If I am pregnant, to her she knows its on purpose. Okay?"

"Of course, and just so you know even with a kid you have enough talent to make it to Broadway." I smiled. She leaned over to hug me.

"Thanks San. Now go catch Sam, I have to call Finn." I walked out the door and to my car. Sam and I's special spot was by a dock by the lake. Nobody knew the lake behind the park was there since there were so many trees. We stumbled upon it one day when we were playing tag with his younger brother and sister Stacy and Stevie. We decided not to tell anyone else about it and the rule was we could only go there if we were together. I parked by the park enterance and walked as fast as I could to our spot. I saw Sam standing by his truck throwing rocks into the lake.

"Hey." He turned around.

"Hi." He smiled. He sat on the hood of his truck and I sat down next to him.

"I missed you." I said. He didnt look at me but responded.

"I missed you too. A lot." There was something off in his voice.

"Dont say it if it isnt true."

"I do miss you, I love you. My dad said he would pay to take care of it." He said looking at me. I knew what he meant, he wanted me to have an abortion.

"This is our baby Sam. Your his daddy, if you dont want him then I really dont know what Im still doing here." I sighed going to get up. He pulled back my arm.

"I want to be here, Im just... letting you know about our options. I honestly dont want a baby right now and I dont think you do either."

"You dont know what I want." I scoffed. "Sure, we're young but I love you and I think we can do it."

"Is this really what you want? To have a baby, and struggle while doing it?"

"Yeah, as long as Im with you. I know we can get through anything." I took his hand.

"Alright, are you sure your not mad though?"

"No, this was one hundred percent my fault. I stopped taking birth control since I ran out and I didnt think about condoms."

"Its both of our faults. But at least we have a little baby to look forward too." He placed his hand on my belly. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the sonogram. I had been carrying it in my pocket for him to see.

"Is that him? Or her?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I think its going to be a boy but the doctor cant tell yet."

"Either way I hope it looks just like you." He kissed my cheek.

"I meant what I said, I love you and I hope we will always be together."

"Forever and ever. I would never leave you, and I couldnt imagine anyone else having my kid." He chuckled. I leaned over and kissed him. Then I rolled over him and it turned into a full blown makeout session.

**Next Chapter we finally find out about Rachel and Finn and the possible baby:) please Review**


	9. Finchel as we know it

***I hope this chapter doesnt dissapoint anyone. I tried to listen to what rhe majority of you wanted and I think this is a mixture***

**Rachel's POV-**

I had been thinking about it for days but I wasnt sure. My period was six days late. I was never lte, in fact I got it from the fifteenth to the twenty-second of every month since I was twelve. Since Santana, Quinn, Brittany and I werent friends back then they didnt know I had been getting it for almost six years and could have a baby if I wanted. I decided to tell Santana because out of all of them she was my best friend and the most trustworthy. After she went to meet Sam, I called Finn and asked him to come over. I didnt tell him why and I composed my voice so he couldnt hear the worry or concern. I had bought a pregnancy test when Finn and I started sleeping together just in case. Now starring at it, I couldnt believe I might have a baby inside me. The doorbell rang and shook me from my thoughts. My dads werent home again so it was the perfect time. I walked down the stairs and let Finn in. He kissed me but noticed I wasnt really into it.

"Whats wrong babe? Your dads arent here are they?"

"No, can we go to my room to talk? Its important." I said going toward the stairs.

"Sure." He took my hand. We walked to my room and I sat on the bed. I pat the space next to me and he sat down.

"Can you promise not to be mad?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, just please tell me whats going on." He pleaded.

"My period is late. Almost a week now." I sighed. We were very close and he usually knew when I was on my period. He knew not to ask me for sex around that time.

"Are you sure? Did you take a test?"

"I wanted you to be here when I took it. Santana was here before but she left to tell Sam about her baby." I explained.

"Are you serious? Thats what this is about! You fucking screwed me over, that time about being on birth control so we wouldnt need condoms. You fucking played me! I cant believe you would decieve me like this to get pregnant!" He spat.

"What the hell are you suggesting? I would never lie to you. I came to you and we decided not to have a baby. This is completly and totally by accident. I cant believe you would even think I would do that!" I said angrily back.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to think when all your friends get knocked up on purpose then you think you might be pregnant! Are you going to get rid of it if it was an acxident?" He spat. I looked down. "Thought so, I thought you were different Rach. I cant be with you." He sighed.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I started to tear.

"I dont want to be with someone who might have lied to me. I need some time to think." He started to leave.

"You told me you would never break up wth me!" I said crying. I got up and stood behind him.

"I never thought you would make me feel like this." He turned around and left.

I grabbed the test and headed to my bathroom. I really couldnt believe Finn thought I would lie to him like that. Sure, my friends did to their boyfriends but that wasnt me. He broke my heart by leaving. Now if I was pregnant I would get to be a struggling single mom, and I knew I would never get to be on Broadway. There was no doubt in my mind, that if I was having Finn Hudsons baby then I would keep it. With that in mind I peed and waited three minutes. When my phone buzzed indictaing it was time to look I took a deep breath and turned it over. I sighed and went to grab my phone.

Next chapter you find out if Rachel's pregnant or not and Quinn and Puck tell Quinn's mom. Please Review:)


	10. Everyone Knows

**Quinn's POV**-

I called an emergency meeting for Rachel, Santana, Brittany and I. Rachel had called me crying saying something was wrong. She got here at the same time as the others and I invited them all up to my room.

"Whats wrong Rachie?" Brittany asked.

"Finn knows, I told him about the pact. We decided not to stick with it but I was late and now he thinks I got pregnant on purpose. He said he wanted to take a break." She sobbed into Santanas shoulder.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked.

"No, I took a test but it came back as negative."

"Nobody else can find out. What if he tells Sam or Artie the truth?" Santana said in a panicked voice.

"Nobody will find out. And if they do we can lie. We didnt do anything wrong." I assured them.

"Yeah you didnt." Santana scoffed.

"All you did was stop using condoms or stop taking pills, its not like you cut a hole in his condoms. If you think about it, all we did was say to get pregnant. However you did it is your choice." I explained. We contiued to talk not realizing someone was hiding out in a tree by my room listening to everyone.

**Monday (At School): Third POV-**

As Quinn, Santana, Rachel and Brittany walked into school they were all faced with mean looks and nobody would talk to them.

"Whats up with everyone?" Santana said as she opened her locker. Staring at her was the answer.

"Oh my God, Santana where did that come from?" Quinn gasped grabbing the paper from her locker. They all crowed around the blonde to read. The title of the article was in big bold letters:

**The Pregnancy Pact**

They read on and realized somehow Jacob had found out about the pact and exposed them all. The school had only just found out Quinn was pregnant and now they knew Santana and Brittany were too. They all wanted to kill that little bastard.

"Is this true?" Sam came up to Santana holding the paper.

"What?" She was taken aback by the question.

"My friends say I should stay away from you." He looked down.

"Why?"

"Because a lot of people are saying its true. The pact thing."

"And your listening to them?" Santana got angry.

"Look I need to hear it from you. Tell me right now, just tell me did you get pregnant on purpose?" He looked at her right in the eye.

"I stopped taking birth control and we never used condoms to begin with. If I'm being honest, I wanted a baby. Your baby to be with, with you forever."

"So you played me?" He grew angry.

"No, I just... I dont know."

"You played me like a chump." He stormed away. Rachel came and held Santana as she cried.

"Were you in it too? This was apparently all your idea." Puck said, Artie and Finn trailing behind him walking up to Quinn and Brittany.

"I was pregnant first Puck. And all I said was it would be cool if they got pregnant too. Sure I asked them to promise but they didnt have too. Rachel didnt go through with it." Quinn said softly.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Im not pregnant Finn. It was a false alarm, I told you I would never do that." Rachel added.

"I'm so sorry I ever doubted you Rachel. I love you." He went to hug her but she pushed him away.

"You broke my heart. And for that matter you didnt trust me, I need some time to think." Rachel said repeatring his words. She stormed off down the hall and Finn walked the other way with a dopey grin.

"Im sorry, I should have trusted you." Puck smiled. He leaned down to kiss her and they walked down the hall holding hands.

"What about us?" Brittany asked.

"Did you do it on purpose? Stop taking birth control and hoped the condoms wouldnt work?"

"I never took birth control. I kept forgetting to take them so I gave up like two years ago." Brittany sighed.

"God Brittany, how could you be so stupid? You seriously wanted a baby? We're sixteen." Artie spat and immidently Brittany started crying.

"Yeah I guess I am, because I wanted a baby with the guy I love. Who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You were the only person that never called me that." She ran off. Artie stared after her and realized what he did.

**Next chapter Finn and Rachel talk:) please review. **


	11. Finn and Rachel talk

**Rachel's POV-**

Since finding out I wasnt pregnant lots of things have changed. Brittany dumped Artie for caling her stupid, Sam dumped Santana and I stopped seeing Finn. I couldnt be with somebody who didnt trust me. We had been separated for almost two weeks now. Quinn and Puck had gone home early from school the day the news of the pact got out. They told her mother and although she was upset, she realized Quinn needed a mom now more than ever and allowed her to stay. I was watching 'Funny Girl' for the tenth time today when my doorbell rang.

"Rachel! Its for you!" My dad calld up the stairs. I threw on Finn's old football sweatshirt over my sports bra and headed downstairs. I almost walked back up the stairs when I saw who it was.

"Can we talk?" Finn asked. He stood in the doorway with his hands in his jean pockets.

"I'll leave, you can go upstairs but the door stays open." My dad warned leaving.

"Lets go." I walked up the stairs and he followed me.

"I've thought a lot about what I want to say, I think I should start with sorry. I should have believed you when you said you werent trying to get pregnant. I saw Artie and Sam, they're torn up over it. Santana lied and Brittany wont speak to Artie. You came to me right away and told me the truth. I should know that you would never lie to me. You love me, and I love you."

"You should have believed me. Do you know how scared I was? Thinking I might be a single teenage mother. Getting pregnant on purpose sounds perposterous to me, which is exactly why I told you about the pact in the first place."

"I know, but thinking from my side can you see how I thought what I thought?"

"Yes, but I also thought you had more faith and trust in me."

"I do, its just. Peer pressure can get to you at some times and I thought you might have given in. Again, Im sorry. I love you." He gave me a famous Finn Hudson dopey grin.

"Its alright, I forgive you. I love you too." I leaned on my toes and kissed him.

"I love this sweatshirt on you." He smiled.

"Its like a dress on me, it completly covers my shorts." I said looking down. It hung to the middle of my thighs.

"Thats what I like about it. Its easier to picture you with any pants on." He said squeezing my butt.

"Not now Finn, my dads are right downstairs. They could come up at any minute." I warned as he began to kiss my neck.

"Thats more fun, knowing we could get caught." He smirked. It took all my will power to tell him no.

"No, I promise soon but not with my dads downstairs. If they found us in bed I dont think you would be allowed in my room anymore." I said detaching his hands from my butt.

"Fine, what do you want to do then?" He asked.

"Lets watch a movie." I put in The Notebook and we laid down on my bed to watch it.

"I love you." He said playing with my hair.

"I love you too." I smiled.

**Next chapter Quinn and Puck go to the doctor for the five month check up. Please REVIEW:)**


	12. Surprises

***To make this clear Brittay, Artie, Santana, Sam, Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Finn are all Junoirs. Brittany& Artie and Santana&Sam have been dating 1 year. Rachel&Finn and Quinn&Puck have been dating two years.***

**Quinn's POV-**

After Puck and I told my mom we were pregnant we started making preparations. We decided since my house was bigger we would have a main nursery there. My mom said we could transform my dads old office into the nursery since it was right next to my room. She ageed Puck could stay over at night to help take care of her. I called Puck and we made a five month appointment for a check up on our baby. He was picking me up at my house.

"What times your appointment sweetheart?" My mom asked as she put my breakfast on a plate.

"Two thirty. Puck's driving me." I replied digging into the bacon and eggs.

"Great, I'll be home by three. Why dont you invite Noah's family over for dinner? I would love to finally meet his mom, she sounds very nice." My mom smiled. Our moms had been speaking over the phone discussing arrangments for their grandbaby.

"Im sure they would love that. Sarah's at his grandmother's though. She's staying for the weekend."

"Thats fine, I would just love to meet his mother."

"I'll arrange it." I smiled. I carefully got up and walked to the couch. My belly had gotten bigger and I looked more like six or seven months then five. My mom said I would grow into it but I just kept getting bigger and bigger.

At two Puck pulled into the driveway and I waddled out to him. He gave me a kiss and opened my door for me. I had to admit I was excited he was going to see the baby for the first time at the doctors office. Since my mom knew about the baby we set up an appointment that wasnt at the clinic.

"Are you nervous?" He asked as we go there.

"No, they just put the blue gel on my belly. Then the baby is on the screen."

"Oh." He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What? Are you nervous?"

"I dont know, maybe. Its just... Im nervous to see her up close."

"But having sex isnt getting to close for you?" I joked.

"Quinn..."

"No, I understand. Im mostly just nervous about the labor. I know its going to hurt a lot."

"Well, Ill be by your side the entire time so dont worry." He leaned down and kissed me. I took his hand and we walked into the office. Puck signed us in and I got a seat. We were called a few minutes later and followed a perky nurse.

"She is too damn happy." Puck noticed.

"Maybe she just had sex." I joked.

"Yeah, your always happy after sex." He mused.

"Thats because its with you." I smiled. I pulled him in for a kiss and the doctor walked in.

"You must be Quinn, is this the father?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, Im Puck." He put out his hand.

"So your here for your seven month check up?" The doctor asked.

"Five actually." I corrected.

"Really? Im sorry. How many are you having?"

"One." I said confused.

"Lets take a look." He said unconvinced. I laid down with Puck holding my hand. The doctor squirted the blue stuff over my belly and we looked at the screen.

"Im not sure who you saw the first time but your having twins." Puck and I stared at him with our mouths wide open.

"Twins, as in two babies? As in more than one?" Puck finally spoke.

"Yes. See right there is your little girl, and over there is your son." He pointed to the screen. I started to tear. Happy tears. "I'll give you two a minute." The doctor stepped out.

"Dont cry babe. We can do it, it'll be hard but I'll make sure we do it together." He kissed my hand.

"There happy tears, I cant believe this. I know its going to be extra hard, but we can be ready. Twins is a big deal." I smiled.

"I love you, you dont know how happy I am that you're having my babies."

"I couldnt imagine having another baby daddy." The doctor came back and gave us the pictures. We made a follow up appointment and headed back to my house.

"I hope you dont mind, my mom needs a ride home from work." His mom worked the afternoon and sometimes night shifts at Lima Memorial Hospital.

"No, actually my mom wanted to invite you guys for dinner tonight."

"That sounds great. Text my mom and see what she says." He handed me his phone since he was driving. I sent a quick text to his mom and she replied rather quickly.

"She said that sounds great but she wants to stop home and shower first."

"Is that okay?"

"Of course. Ill let her know."

"Are we going to tell them about the twins?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think we should announce it over dinner though." He nodded in agreement. We were at the hospital rather quickly and she got in the back.

"Hi Quinn, its good to see you. How's my granddaughter?" Maria Puckerman asked.

"Good, we just came back from a sonogram. Shes perfectly healthy." I smiled.

"Do you two have any ideas in mind?"

"Not yet." Puck said.

"I hadnt really thought about it yet, to be honest." Everyone chuckled. We got Puck's house a few minutes later and we all went in.

"I wont be too long." She assured us before heading upstairs.

"Who would have thought Celibacy Queen Quinn Fabray would be the first to get pregnant in high school?" Puck teased.

"Yeah, and who would have thought Noah Puckerman would be babies daddy?" I teased back. I sat down on his bed and he sat down next to me.

"Are you in pain?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"You keep breathing heavy."

"The twins keep taking turns kicking me. And my back really hurts." I sighed.

"Hey, this is your daddy here. Stop kicking your mommy, shes doing her best. Its not her fault theres not enough room in there." Puck said rubbing my belly.

"That was so cute." I smiled. I kissed his cheek.

"Now onto your back." He kicked off his kicks and sat behind me. He started with my shoulders and massaged all the way to my jeans. His hands felt amazing rubbing me.

"That feels great." I smiled.

"Happy to help." He whispered in my ear.

Not too long later his mom was ready. We got back into Puck's car and drove to my house. My mom cooked a meatloaf and baked potatoes. Everyone enjoyed dinner and my mom got along great with his mom. We announced we were having twins and they acted as if we told them Santa was actually real and he was outside leaving gifts. My mom had Puck and I decide what color to paint the nursery and she was going to hire professionals to come. We decided on Yellow since it was a netural color.

Next chapter Glee club. Please Review:)


	13. Pucktana friendship

***I've realized there has been like no mention of glee club, so here it is.***

**Santana's POV-**

It had been almost three weeks since Sam and I last spoke. We're both still single but I dont know if he still loves me anymore. Brittany has been refusing to talk to Artie since he called her stupid. Brittany and I are about three months pregnant and Quinn is five. Britts and I have a small bump while Quinn's is a lot bigger. I sat next to Brittany and Rachel while went over the glee assignment for the week.

"Okay guys, Regionals is coming up soon and I want us to reach inside and pull out a song that really expresses how you feel right now." Mr. Shu said. Brittany raised her hand. "Yes Brittany?"

"I dont think I have any songs inside me. Am I supposed to swallow some sheet music first?" She asked confused. Mr. Shu gave an 'is she for real?' face and I stepped in.

"Dont worry Ill explain what you mean Mr. Shu." He nodded and went on with the lesson.

"Mr. Shu means pick a song that shows everybody how you really feel." I told Brittany.

"Like how much Im mad at Artie?" She asked.

"Yes, exactly." I smiled. Glee was dismissed and I tried for the thousandth time to talk to Sam. I was stopped by Coach Sylvester.

"I gave you enough time McPrego. Quinn and Brittany handed in their uniforms last week. I cant have you on my squad implying Im happy about you and your big mouth baby. I want your uniform in my office tomorrow morning, first thing." She ordered.

"Fine, I dont even remember why I kept it." I spat walking down the hall.

"I saw what happened, Coach is a bitch. You were a great captain." Courtney, a fellow cheerio said to me.

"Just because Im done with the cheerios, it doesnt give you a right to talk to me. Second, just because Im gone doesnt mean coach will let you be captain. I will do everything in my power to make sure a coniving bitch with scrawny legs doesnt make captain. People will be too afraid your legs will crack in half. Now gets the hell out of my way!" I spat going to my locker. She ran off crying, and I felt like I used to. Back on top.

"San picking on people isnt going to make you feel better." Quinn warned coming up to me. Rachel and Brittany flanking her.

"What do you know? This is all your fault anyway." I said angrily.

"Yeah, it kind of is Q." Brittany added.

"You two didnt have to go through with it, Rachel didnt." Quinn pointed out. We were silent. "I thought so, now before you two go blaming me, remember we were in this together. I have something to tell you guys."

"What?" Brittany asked excited.

"The doctor on the last sonogram read it wrong. Im having twins, one boy and one girl." Quinn said excited.

"Thats great Q!" Brittany wrapped her arms around the former cheerleader. Rachel did too.

"Arent you happy for me?"

"Im sorry I am, Im just trying to wrap my head around losing everything dear to me. I lost Sam, the Cheerios, my parents are still too angry to talk to me."

"You have us." Rachel reminded me.

"Thanks." I wiped away a tear before they could start falling.

"Why dont you sing Sam a song? In glee, tell him how sorry you are or how much you love him." Brittany said. We all stared at her.

"Thats a great idea Britt-Britt." I hugged her.

"They come to me sometimes." Brittany shrugged. I walked down the hall to talk to Puck. He was clearly the only person to help me in this situation.

"Hey San, havent seen you in a while." He smiled closing his locker.

"I need your help."

"Thats funny, I need your help too." He chuckled.

"I want to sing a song to Sam but I need a guitar to back me up, since my usual guitarist isnt speaking to me I was hoping you could help me out." I smiled.

"Sounds good, now I dont want to talk about it here but Quinn and I's anniversary is coming up and I want to get her something."

"Aww, Puckerman's turned into a marshmellow."

"Shut up."

"Come over after you drive Quinn home. My parents wont be home so we'll be free to practice and talk." I smiled.

"Cool, Ill be there." I walked to my car and headed home. About a half hour later Puck was knocking at my door.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to take care of some things." Then I noticed his fly was down.

"Fly' s down." I smirked. He cursed and fixed it.

"Okay I have my guitar but first, Quinn's present."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want to propose, not just because of the babies but because I love her." He smiled.

"That sounds amazing, she'll love it. I think you should take her away for a weekend, or just spend time you and her. Before the babies come so you can show her how much you love her. Then you have to propose in a really cool way."

"I was thinking I could take her to the beach and write it in the sand."

"That sounds great. Why did you need my help?"

"I want to say something special before I actually get down on one knee but Im not sure what."

"I can help with that." About an hour later we had a small paragraph of what Puck was going to say to Quinn. Then we moved onto my song. When we were done working on the song Puck turned the TV on.

"Remember when you used to come over every weekend? We would have sleepovers and we were best friends." I smiled.

"Yeah, then remember that one time your dad walking in on us kissing. You were in a bikini and I was in my board shorts but if you looked quick enough it looked like we were about to sleep together." He chuckled.

"We did sleep together that night, my first time. We were fourteen." I remembered.

"Yeah mine too."

"So..." My eyes caught attention ofthe TV.

"Wait shut up!" I highered the TV volume. A South Of Nowhere marathon was on, one of the characters just got kicked off the cheerleading squad (like me) and was going paintballing in her uniform. We contiued watching and the girl handed her teammates back the uniform covered in paint. Puck could see the wheels turning in my head.

"San dont do that, coach will murder you. With her bare hands. Plus are you even allowed to go paintballing? Couldnt it hurt the kid?"

"She kicked me off the team today, I was the only one who hadnt returned the uniform snce it still fit me. I cant be on it next year because of the baby, so what do I have to loose. I want to make my mark. And look at you being all fatherly and protective, no I cant go paintballing but i can still paint." I smirked.

"Where's the paint?" He sighed knowing I would eventually get my way. About an hour later my backyard was covered in paint and my uniform was attrocious. Tomorrow coach will pay.

**Next chapter is more glee stuff, and Samtana. Please Review:)**


	14. Glee club fixes everything

**Santana's POV-**

The day after Puck and I ruined my uniform I wore a purple maternity top and dark skinny jeans to school. I walked into Coach Sylvester's office with the uniform in a box.

"I have the uniform coach." I smirked.

"Good, give it to me." She held out her hand. I took the uniform out of the bag and put it on her desk. "What the heck is this?" She said angrily.

"My uniform. Kick me off the team, fine. But if you think for a second that Im not going to put up a fight then your wrong. I was the best damned co-captain this teams ever seen and you'll never find anyone better." I walked out. She called after me but I ignored her. I walked all the way to glee by myself and sat down next to Britt-Britt.

"Okay, does anyone have a song they would like to perform first?" Mr. Shu asked. I looked at Puck who nodded so I raised my hand. Artie, Finn, Rachel, and Sam also raised their hands. "Who wants to go first?"

"Can I Mr. Shu? This has been bothering me and I think this is my way to get my point across." Artie rolled foward.

"Is everyone alright with that?" Mr. Shu asked, we all nodded.

"This song is dedicated to Brittany and our baby." Artie smiled. Brittany reached to grab my hand for support. He had Mike Chang and Tina back him up on 'Let Me Love You' by Mario. Brittany was in tears at the end and their eyes never left each other.

"I love you Brittany. I truly do and Im sorry I said you were stupid. You're the farthest thing from it, I was just caught up with all the rumors and I took it out on you. I'm sorry, will you please forgive me?" Artie smiled. Brittany got up and walked over to him.

"I love you but if you ever do something stupid like that again, I swear we're over." Brittany threated. Artie nodded in agreement and she leaned over to kiss him.

"Alright, who's next?" Mr. Shu stepped in.

"I would like to." Sam stood up. "This song is about being hurt by the one you love." He said before singing 'You Should Know Better' by Andy Grammer. I noticed that his gaze never left my face. The entire time he sang I played with the promise ring he gave me. It felt like years ago.

**FLASHBACK (11 MONTHS AGO): Third POV-**

Sam and Santana were sitting on Santana's front porch swing kissing when Sam pulled back abruptly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Santana asked worriedly.

"No, your great. Look, I've thought about how I wanted to do this but I think this time is as good as any. We've been dating for almost two months now and its going great."

"But?" I prompted.

"I know we're only fifteen, but I really like you." He got down on one knee and took out a small box.

"Holy crap, are you proposing?" I asked startled.

"No, I want to one day though. I promise to love and stay by your side forever. To be honest, caring and a shoulder to cry on if you need one or listen if you have a bad day. Will you promise to stay faithful to me?" He opened the box to expose a silver band with purple writing (my favorite color) that said my love.

"I promise." I said with tears in my eyes. I leaned over to hug him.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled back and he kissed me.

**END OF FLASHBACK: SANTANA'S POV-**

All of a sudden my hormones got the best of me and I started crying. I didnt want anyone to see so I got up and ran out. Sam had just finished singing and people called after me but I ignored them. I ran all the way down the hall before someone stopped me.

"Santana! Santana stop!" Sam caught up to me. He pulled me back and I cried into his chest. Surprisingly he wrapped his arms around me.

"I miss you, Im so sorry about what I did but I just wanted to be with you forever. I know it was stupid but I love you so much." I sobbed.

"I love you too. Im sorry you've been going through this alone, Ill be by your side from now on with one condition." I looked up and wiped my eyes.

"What?"

"Always be honest with me. Even if you think Ill get mad, because we can work it out." Sam smiled.

"I promise." He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too, and this little peanut."

"I was going to sing to you but Im not really up for it."

"What song was it?" He asked curiously.

"Forever and Always by Taylor Swift." I sniffed.

"I like that song." He smiled. He put his arm around me and I never wanted him to let go.

**Next chapter Finchel fluffiness. Please Review:)**


	15. Finchel Date

**Author's Note: Just in case it wasnt clear to anyone, this is just a STORY. Im not saying to go out and get pregnant on purpose. This story is only written for your entertainment. So to Nikki who said I dont understand the impact of a teenage pregnancy, I do. Being a child of teenage parents you realize how hard it is. Especially if one of the parents leave. I wrote/am writing this story because I liked the actual movie it was based off of. I hope nobody gets the wrong idea from this story and to Nikki, thank you for reminding me to say this. **

***Also: I appreciate all the favorites and alerts but I was wondering if you could just take a minute to review. They mean the world to me. I would like to know what you guys think and if youre reading:)***

**Rachel's POV-**

I saw the way Santana reacted to Sam's song. It was obviously meant for her although he didnt say it. When she ran out, I was glad Sam ran after her. I knew he still had feelings for her but he was obviously hurt by what she did. I really couldnt blame him. After they left Mr. Shu turned to Finn and I asking who wanted to sing first when I let him know it was a duet. We had chose to sng 'I Just Cant Stop Loving You' by Michael Jackson because we thought it was a good way to express how much we love each other.

"That was amazing guys." Mr. Shu said once we finished. "Im glad you all took this assignment seriously." He dismissed us and Finn and I walked hand and hand down the hall to his locker.

"What are you doing tonight?" Finn asked me.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked curiously.

"We're going to breadstix tonight. Just you and me for some Finchel time." He smiled.

"Are you seriously using the name Brittany came up with? Your so corny." I laughed.

"Yes but you love my corniness." He leaned down to kiss me.

"I do. And the Stix sounds great, would you mind coming over a little earlier to meet my dads? They think its crazy we've been dating almost three years and you havent met them."

"I would love to meet them. Ill be around by six and I can make reservations for seven." He decided.

"Great." We walked to his truck and he drove me home. I gave him a quick kiss before heading inside. I walked inside and found my dads watching TV.

"Hi Daddies." I gave them both a hug.

"Hi sweet pea. How was school?" My dad asked.

"Good, Santana and Sam are back together according to their facebooks." I smiled. My dads and I were very close so they knew all about the pact and everyone being pregnant. They knew I thought I was pregnant a few weeks ago, mostly because Finn and I were seperated and they wanted to know why.

"Thats good. Hows Finn?" My daddy asked.

"Great, he's taking me to Breadstix tonight. He's going to come over at six so he can meet you first and we have reservations at seven." I smiled.

"We're looking forward to meeting him. You two have been going strong for quite some time now." My dad acknowledged.

"We love each other." I shrugged.

"Hes not pressuring you anymore is he?"

"No daddy, and he never was. Girls want sex just as much as guys sometimes. We're being safe when we are physically intimate." I assured them.

"Good. Now you better get ready." My daddy said looking at the clock. It was already past four.

"I will." I nodded.

I headed upstairs to my room and I showered. I wrapped a towel around me and headed to my closet to pick out an outfit. I decided on a black pencil skirt with white polka dots, a loose light pink blouse and black flats. I curled my hair and took a picture of myself. I usually sent it to Santana to get the head bitch approval but I figured her and Sam would be umm... busy. I texted it to Quinn instead and she sent back several smiley faces. I was about to call Finn when I saw it was 5:59 when the doorbell rang. My alarm clock changed to six p.m. he was on time. I headed downstairs to introduce Finn to my father's.

"Hi Rachel, you look amazing." Finn smiled and kissed my cheek. He was standing at the foot of my stairs with my dads.

"Thanks, Finn these are my dads Hiram and Leroy Berry. Dad, Daddy this is Finn." I introduced.

"Great to finally meet you sirs." Finn said polietly.

"Good to meet you too. Why dont we into the living room? I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Sure." Finn said nervously. I took Finns hand and led him to the living room. "You have a nice home by the way, usually Rachel and I are in her room. Wait, I didnt mean..." he stumbled.

"Dont worry Finn. I told them everything about the pact and they know you and I have sexual intercouse."

"Oh." He turned a tomato red.

"We're not going to kill you or anything. In fact we would like to thank you, although Quinn's idea was crazy some people went along with it. You two were smart enough to make sure you were being safe and did not get her pregnant. That was the adult thing to do." My dad smiled at Finn.

"Now, what are your intentions with our daughter?" My dsddy asked.

"Well we're happy just dating right now but one day I plan to marry her. I would do it now but I plan to stay here for college and she wants to go to New York. We plan to keep a long distance relationship working and then decide where we want to go. I might even go to New York for college, I just havent decided yet." Finn explained.

"I like you Finn. Your heads on straight and you seem to know where your going." My dad smiled along with my daddy.

"I think its safe to say we give you the Berry stamp of approval. We're very happy with how you're treating our daughter."

"Well Im very happy to be with your daughter."

"Have fun on your date. You dont want to be late." My dads walked us out and he opened the door for me to his moms car.

"Wheres your truck?" I asked curiously.

"Burts doing an inspection, says it was important it happened tonight. My mom said to use hers." He shrugged.

"Cool." We got to breadstix a few minutes later. We had a table reserved so we were seated quickly. There was only one vegan item on the menu so Finn ordered for me. We held hands over the table and enjoyed each other's company. As the date drew a close Finn walked me to my door and kissed me. Then I walked inside feeling like the luckiest girl alive.

**Next chapter Quinn and Puck fluff and cuteness. Please Review:):)**


	16. Baby Naming Session

***Im running out of ideas here so please help me out and give me ANY ideas.***

**Quinn's POV-**

Since Puck and I found out we were having twins we have been estatic. Im almost six and a half months now and the pregnancy has been going great. Since we were having a little boy and girl we needed two names. Brittany and Artie had gone to their first sonogram together yesterday and Santana and Sam went the day before. They both found out what they were having but wanted to tell me in person. I invited Brittany, Artie, Santana, Sam, Finn and Rachel over along with Puck so we can find out what their having and to maybe pick out names.

"What time are they supposed to be here?" Puck asked playing with my hair. I was about to respond when the dorbell rang. I got up and waddled to the door. Everyone came in an spread around my living room. We sat down and I looked at Santana and Brittany.

"Dont make us wait any longer, what are you guys having?" Rachel asked excited.

"We're having a boy." Santana smiled as Sam rubbed her small bump.

"We're having a girl." Brittany smiled.

"That's great." I said excited. We all got up and hugged everyone. "Now I really called this meeting to maybe decide on a baby name. This is the first ever Glee girls and guys baby naming meeting." I got up and handed everyone a small notebook and a baby name dictionary.

"So how do we do this?" Finn asked confused.

"Just read a name you like and if somebody else likes it write it down." I explained.

"I'll start, Blair." Santana said. Brittany wrote it down.

"Bentley." Puck said. Santana and Sam wrote it down.

"Caroline." Rachel said. I wrote that down.

"Spencer." Brittany said. Puck wrote it down. We contiued until an entire page of boy and girl names was filled up. Then we all spoke to our boyfriends/girlfriends to decide on th top five baby girl and boy names.

"I like Spencer, Ricky, Austin, Chase, and Derrick for a boys name." Puck said.

"Well I like Ian, Ben, Joey, Aaron and Collin for a boy."

"So how do we decide?"

"Well, is there a boy name you really really love? Because Im really passionate about the name Ian." I smiled.

"Thats a cool name and no, I have a few girl names though."

"I have Jennifer, Jamie, Sasha, Alice, and Autumn."

"I have Skylar, Melissa, Grace, Ava, and Brenda."

"Im not really feeling any of our names. I love Ian though."

"Me too, is that what you want to name our son?"

"Yeah, if its okay with you."

"I like it. I guess we have one name, lets see if he likes it. Hi Ian, its daddy. Do you like your name?" I felt a swift kick in my ribs.

"Yes, he definetly likes it." I smiled. "Is everyone else done?"

"We have a name all picked out." Santana annnounced.

"And we have it between two names, we just need a second opinion." Arite added.

"Okay San, Sam whats your son's name going to be?" I asked.

"Bentley." They said in unison.

"Aww, thats a cute name." Brittany, Rachel and I cooed.

"Thanks, although it was Puck's idea."

"His middle name is going to be Noel." Sam added.

"What are your two names guys?" I turned to Brittany and Artie.

"Well I want to name her Mia and he wants to name her Courtney, after his mom."

"Well, why dont you name her Mia Courtney? And have her middle name be after your mom?" I suggested.

"I love that. What do you think Artie?"

"That seems fair. Thanks Quinn." He smiled.

"No problem, now Puck and I decided on Ian for a boys name but we still dont have a girls name." I sighed.

"We liked Olivia, Valerie, and Beth as a girls name." Santana smiled.

"Wait! I'll be right back." Puck got up abrubtly. He came back with his guitar and whispered something to Artie, Sam and Finn.

"Whats going on?" I asked when they all sat in front of me.

"Im going to sing you a song and you'll understand." Puck smiled. He began playing and singing 'Beth' by Kiss. "I grew up listening to this song as a kid, and since Kiss is my favorite band I think it fits. Can we name our daughter Beth?" He asked hopefully.

"That sounds great." I smiled. He came over and kissed me.

**Next chapter skips a few months ahead to Santana, Brittany and Quinn's joint baby shower. Please Review:) I really love hearing from you readers just to see if your still here. **


	17. Baby Shower

**A/N- Rachel will not be getting pregnant in this story due to a lot of you threatening to abandon the fic if she did. To Guest: I know this story doesnt revolve around Finchel but it was going to if she got pregnant. Since nobody wanted her to get pregnant there is not that much of a story line for her, but Im working on getting more. **

**Rachel's POV-**

Artie, Sam, Puck and I decided to throw Santana, Brittany and Quinn a joint baby shower. Quinn was eight months and Satana and Brittany were both six so we couldnt wait too much longer. We invited their cheerio friends, all the glee girls (plus Kurt) and no parents. Since it was the guys jobs to bring their girlfriends Finn and I set up. We decided to hold it at Breadstix so the girls would just assume they were going out to lunch.

"How do you work these things?" Finn said trying to untangle the streamers. He got them mixed in with his arms.

"Let me." I walked over and untangled him.

"Why are you so good at everything?" He asked as I proceeded to hang them.

"Im not that good, though I would be better if I was taller though." I smiled. He came over and taped up one side that I couldnt reach.

"Then what would you need me for?" He chuckled. I gave him a kiss and we got back to work. It took a while but the place looked really good for a baby shower.

"I dont have to stay do I?" Finn asked.

"No, your in charge of hanging out with the other guys. You can do manly stuff like play video games or talk about us girls." I smiled.

"Alright, they should be getting here soon. Tell the guys to meet me at my house, and if Blaine wants to stay with us thats cool too."

"I'll tell them." I smiled. I leaned on my toes and he wrapped his arms around my small waist. He leaned down and we kissed. I had felt closer to him in the past few months since the pregnanct pact thing blew over. People were now focusing on the fact Coach Sylvester was pregnant more than Santana, Brittany or Quinn. A few minutes later guests started to arrive and I showed them where to put their gifts. Not to long after everyone arrived Noah sent me a text saying they were five minutes away. I shut the lights off and we all hid until they walked in.

"What the heck happened to the lights?" Quinn questioned.

"I dont know babe, why dont we turn them on?" Noah played along. The lights flipped on and we all jumped out to say surprise.

"Whats going on?" Brittany said connfused.

"We're throwing you guys a baby shower." I smiled coming out from behind a table.

"Really? Thats so nice. Thanks you guys." Santana gave me a hug.

"We helped too." Puck insisted.

"Well thanks everyone." Quinn said.

Santana, Quinn and Brittany said goodbye to their boyfriends and hello to everyone. We played pin the diaper on the baby, baby bingo and opened presents. I was in charge of writing everything down for Quinn while Mercedes handled Santana and Kurt got Brittany. The shower went off without a hitch and eveyone enjoyed themselves. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany thanked me numerous times.

***By the way the story will probably be about 35 chapters including epilogue. If you have any ideas to make the story longer please let me know. Next chapter is Bartie cuteness. Please REVKEW:)**


	18. Moving In

**Brittany's POV- **

After the fun baby shower Rachel threw San, Q and I Artie took me back to his house. I drove us home and Puck helped load my car with all our presents. Artie invited me in and told me to come wth him. His room was on the first floor between his old playroom and a bathroom.

"Put your hands over your eyes." He said. I listened and he reached for my other hand so I wouldnt fall.

"Is there a surprise?" I asked.

"Yes, open your eyes." I opened them and looked around confused. His old playroom had been painted pink. It had Mia written in fancy script on the wall. One side had a crib while the other had a changing table and dresser.

"Is this Mia's room?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. I remembered how you said there might not be enough room at your place. Plus if Mia stays at your house then I cant help out."

"So you want her to stay here? Then I cant see her." I pouted rubbing my belly. My back hurt so I sat on a rocking chair in the corner of the room. Artie rolled to be in front of me and took my hand.

"No, I asked your parents and mine. They said, if you want to for the baby's sake... you can move in with me, my dad and my mom." Artie smiled. I felt tears welling up in mu eyes.

"Really? You want me to move in with you?"

"Yeah. We can share my room and Mia can stay in here. I want us to be together, like a family. I love you Brittany." He leaned forward to kiss me.

"I love you too. And yes! I'll move in with you." I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat on his lap. "Is anyone home?"

"No, my parents are both still at work. Why?"

"I want to show you how much I love you." I said twirling a piece of my hair. I started kissing his neck as he wheeled us to his, our room. I helped him onto the bed and I got on top of him.

"Wait, this wont hurt the baby will it?" He asked concerned.

"No, Puck and Quinn do it like animals. Quinn said the doctor said it was fine." I smiled. I contiued kissing him where I left off. After sleeping together we laid in bed holding hands.

"This wasnt an accident. Falling in love with you or getting Mia. This is meant to be." I said turning to Artie.

"I couldnt imagine being with anyone else, or anyone else having my baby." He smiled. I leaned over and kissed him.

**Sorry its short. Next chapter Bartie gets some shocking news. Please REVIEW:)**

***Also: to those of you who dont know. For every one of my stories I give a prize to every 20th reviewer. We just passed 60th so Im hoping to get up to 80th soon:)***


	19. Abuela

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews. So far 4 people have gotten a one shot, remember its every twenty people, 100 is the next winner. Also, if anyones interested I might write a Bartie&Santana story. It would take place at the end of season 2 and contiue into season 3 if they stayed dating. **

**Santana's POV-**

**()= translation into english**

Sam and I were discussing what color to paint Bentley's room when my parents came in.

"Hi sweetie, Sam. Can we talk to you?" My mom asked.

"Sure." I sat up and Sam but his arm around me. My mom and Dad came to sit on the edge of my bed.

"What were you guys doing?" My dad asked.

"Picking out a color for Bentley's room." Sam smiled. My parents had agreed that my old yoga room could be Bentley's room. They even agreed Sam could stay over some nights to help take care of Bentley.

"Good, that's what we wanted to talk to you about." My dad said.

"Its time you told your abuela. You avoided her for almost seven months now, she's going to notice when you have a baby living with you." My mom pointed out. I had been avoiding telling her, she would be really dissapointed in me.

"Wait, abuela means grandma right?" Sam added.

"Yeah, my grandma." I sighed.

"Look, if you tell your abuela the truth your dad and I decided you can move into the barn. Its big enough for the three of you." My mom smiled.

"A barn?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah, its like a small apartment. It has two rooms, a bathroom, a living room and a small kitchen. My older sister used to live there." I explained.

"So you'll tell her? Because either way she will find out." My dad pointed out.

"Yeah, but wont she notice the moment I walk through the door? Im kind of large now." I pointed out.

"You are actually very small compared to Brittany. Your bump is the size of a five month pregnant girl instead of a seventh month one. Just invite her here and stand behind the counter." My mom suggested.

"Alright, I want to do this alone though." I looked at my parents.

"Okay, you wont hear from us. We can busy ourselves by getting paint for Bentley's room. This color?" My dad asked holding up a blue shade. Sam nodded.

"Great. Good luck sweetie." My mom kissed my head before they left.

"Do you want me to go too?" Sam asked rubbing my neck.

"No, I want you to meet her." I smiled. "Be warned, it wont take two seconds for her to make mean comments about you. I get my bitchiness from her."

"We can take it." He said rubbing my belly.

An hour later I finally called her and she arrived within minutes. She had a key so she let herself in. I stood behind the counter while I got some food for us. Luckily, she wasnt one for hugs. Sam sat on a stool next to the one my abuela would sit on.

"Santana, how are you?" She asked sweetly sitting down.

"Im fine. Abuela, este es mi novio Sam." I introduced. (Grandma, this is my boyfriend Sam)

"Hi." Sam put out his hand.

"¿Por qué sus labios tan grande?" (Why are his lips so big?)

"Por favor, ser amable." (Please be nice) I pleaded.

"Fine. So why am I here anyway?" She asked in english.

"I, we wanted to tell you something." I started. Sam got up and wapped his arm around my waist.

"Go ahead." She prompted.

"Sam and I, are having a baby. Im seven months pregnant." I said stepping out from behind the counter. She looked shocked.

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido e irresponsable? Usted se crió mejor que esto." She spat at me. (How could you be so stupid and irresponsible? You were raised better than this.)

"Se puede ser de apoyo? Sé que fue un error pero no puede cambiar el pasado." I shot back. (Can you just be supportive? I know it was a mistake but we cant change the past).

"No, yo no quiero estar involcrado con nada de esto. Adiós." She got up abruptly and left. (No, I dont want to be involved with any of this. Goodbye).

"What just happened?" Sam asked confused. I broke down in his arms and started crying. Her opinion mattered most to me after Sam's and she left. She didnt want anything to do with me or Bentley anymore.

"She's gone. She left us." I sobbed into Sam's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close as I cried.

Next chapter


	20. A very Quick anniversary

**To Katie: I have a few Quick stories including Unbelievable, Hate That I Love You, I Wont Give Up, Please Dont Go and my new story Not Over You. So check those out if your looking for Quick. **

**Also thanks to everyone for all the great ideas, I will be using a few of them in the next chapters. **

***I do not own Mario brothers and all information about it is probably incorrect. Sorry, Im not a videogamer.* **

**Quinn's POV-**

I woke up early on the Sarurday after regionals. We won and had a small party at Rachel's place the night before. I sat up and looked, expecting to see Puck next to me when I found an empty bed. I reached for my phone to call him when the door opened. He carried a tray of food in. He was shirtless and only in a pair of batman boxers.

"Where are your clothes? What if my mom saw you?" I whisper yelled.

"Calm down, your mom left two hours ago. Here, I made you breakfast in bed." Puck smiled sitting the tray down in front of me.

"Bacon?" I asked smelling it. I looked down and grabbed a piece, it was crunchy and crispy.

"Yes, I got my baby mama some bacon." He smiled. He sat down next to me and stole a piece of toast. I sipped my orange juice as he moved the pillows from behind me and began to massage my back and neck.

"What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?" I smiled. Then I remembered, today was our three year anniversary.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too. Happy anniversary." I replied.

"I was beginning to think you forgot." He chuckled.

"No, get me the blue box from my nightstand?"

"Sure." He reached and held a medium sized blue box.

"Open it, its your present." I smiled. He opened it and I was surprised by the huge smile on his face. I didnt think he would like it that much.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked shocked. I nodded. I got him a signed copy of the original Mario and Luigi video game. It was in a plastic case.

"How did you even find this?" He asked impressed.

"Mike's cousin works in some video game store in Japan where it was orignially made. So I asked Mike to call his cousin and he hooked me up." I explained.

"This must have cost a fourtne."

"No, he gave me a discount for being Mike's friend." I smiled.

"Thanks, this will probably look huge compared to my gift." He sighed. He sat the game down on my dresser and pulled a purple giftbag from out of his gym bag. I took a present out of the bag and ripped it open. It was a picture fram that said Ian and Beth in script with a picture of our latest sonogram. I had a tear in my eye.

"If you dont like it I can buy something else? Im sure I can exchange it..." I cut him off.

"Its beautiful. Im just so impressed in how much thought you put into this. I love it." I leaned over and kissed him. We contiued making out and although my belly was huge, we made love.

"Let's shower. I have another present for you." Puck said after.

"Okay." I smiled. We showered together and got dressed. I put on a light pink floral dress and ballet flats.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we got into the car.

"Its a surprise." He smirked knowing I hated surprises. It wasnt ten minutes later when we got to his house. I was confused but followed him inside. There was a fancy table set up on his deck in the back and Finn and Sam were dressed in suits with a towel over their arm.

"Whats all this?"

"This, is our anniversary dinner." He pulled out my chair for me. We sat down and Finn brought out water while Sam brought us hot plates of lasagna and veggies.

"Did you cook?" I asked surprised. Puck was more of a pick up or delivery guy.

"Santana did, with my mom's help." He admitted.

"Its still great." I smiled. After we finished Finn took our plates and Puck stood up.

"Ive thought a lot about this, and what Im asking. I want to sing you something before I ask you." Sam handed him his guitar and he started singing 'Waiting For A Girl Like You.' It took everything for me not to burst out crying. I was so touched. What happened next shocked me even more. Puck got down on one knee and took out a small box.

"Im not entirely sure what to say. I wrote it down when I was with San but I want to say it from the heart. I love you Quinn, I want to be the only one you kiss goodnight and wake up in the morning. I love you, Beth and Ian so much. Being honest, even if you didnt get pregnant I wiuld still propose just to have you forever. Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?" He opened the box to expose a diamond engagment ring.

"Yes!" I jumped into his arns and we both fell back onto the ground.

"I love you." He smiled. He kissed my head and put the ring on my finger.

"I love you too." I kissed his lips.

**Next chapter Bartie fluff. Please Review, we're so close to 100. Only 9 more reviews:)**


	21. Happy Anniversary

**A/N- As of right now Quinn should have her babies in chapter 23, Santana in chapter 26, and Brittany in chapter 30. That might change if I decide to add any chapters. **

**Rachel's POV- **

I woke up in Finn's arms on friday night. My dads were out visiting my aunts and Finn was going to sleep over. Tomorrow was our anniversary but he wouldnt tell me what my present was. After school he insisted on coming with me and we fell asleep watching a movie. I looked at the clock and saw it was just past seven.

"Hi baby, finally awake?" He smiled kising my ear. He knew it sent shivers down my back when he did that.

"Yeah." I turned around and kissed his lips.

"We really should get going." He said trying to sit up.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously for the ten thousandth time today.

"We have a plane to catch, but Im not telling you to where." He smirked picking up his shirt.

"Fine, but what do I pack? And my dads know right?" I made sure.

"Yes, I asked for their permission and they were very happy about it. I already packed your bag when you were sleeping. I called Quinn and she told me what to put." He smiled.

"Alright, wait you packed everything? Like underwear and stuff?"

"Yeah, I picked out the ones that look the best on you." He smirked. I got up and stretched before throwing on a pair of black yoga pants, a pink t-shirt, and his football sweatshirt.

"What time's our flight?"

"Ten p.m. we'll get to our destination before the morning. I have the whole weekend plannd for us so you should sleep on the plane." He said picking up my bag and leading me downstairs.

I locked my door and we walked to his truck. We got to the airport a little while later and he parked his car. We went through security and boarded the plane. I hated not knowing where we were going but I also loved the suspense. Finn let me take the window seat so when we were about to land I looked out the window. I immidently knew where I was and I think Finn was counting on that. I saw the statue of Liberty and the empire state buillding. We were in New York, my favorite place in the entire world (even though Ive never been here). I knew one day I would be on Broadway making a legend of myself.

"You're taking me to New York for the weekend? This makes my gift look stupid." I sighed as we made our way to the hotel.

"What was your gift?" He asked curiously.

"Well I bought some new lingerie and you that new Call of Duty video game."

"World domination zombie addition?" He asked excited.

"Yeah."

"That doesnt come out for almost another year. How did you get it?" He asked surprised.

"My dads know the creater of the game. He's my like great uncle twice removed or something." I shrugged. I was surprised by Finn picking me up bridal style and kissing me.

"You are seriously the best girlfriend ever. Thank you so much." He kissed me again.

"If I would have known you'd get that happy over a video game I wouldnt have bought the lingerie." I joked.

"No! Lingerie is just as amazing. Just being with you is a present enough. I love you Rachel Berry." He smiled and put me down.

"I love you too Finn Hudson." I leaned on my toes to kiss him. We checked in and headed to our room. Since we were both so tired we fell asleep in our clothes from the day before.

The next morning Finn ordered us room service (Vegan) bacon, orange juice, toast, and pancakes. We ate breakfast in bed and showered together before going out for the day. The cool spring breeze felt nice walking down 5th avenue. Finn had packed the shortest of my skirts and my legs were beginning to feel that. Finn got us tickets to Wicked on Broadway and I sang along to all the songs. When someone told me to shut up Finn stepped up and punched the guy out, almost getting us kicked out of the theater. We went out to dinner at a fancy resturant and took a moonlight walk through central park. He hed my hand and we strolled with only the light of the stars. On Sunday I showed him the new lingerie and we went to Breakfast At Tiffany's. The weekend was amazing in every convievable way. Spending time with him was fun and romantic. I told him thank you every chance I could.

"This isnt goodbye." I said looking out the plane window.

"This is bye for now." Finn agreed.

"Im coming here for college. New York Acadamy of Dramatic Arts, or NYADA as its reffered to." I said matter of factly.

"Ill be coming with you. I can go to NYU or get a job." He smiled.

"Really? You'll follow me. I know you've said it before, but I always thought you were joking."

"Wherever you go, I want to be right by your side. Three years is not enough time with you, forever might be a good deal though." He chuckled.

"I love you Finn, happy Anniversary." I kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, happy anniversary." He kissed me back. I felt asleep on his chest on the ride him, but I never felt closer to him.


	22. Brittany takes a spill

**Katie: you were the 100th reviewer so you get a one shot of your choice. Please post in the reviews what you want it to be about. I can do any glee pairing but no smut or violence.**

***Sorry I didnt update yesterday, working on another chapter now:)***

**Brittany's POV- **

I was sitting in glee club with Artie when Mr. Shu started talking about Prom. He said all of us would get to sing and perform at Prom. I was excited, Prom was my favorite thing, even though I'm almost eight months along I think I will still have fun. Artie, Puck, and Sam are going to sing 'Friday' by Rebecca Black while I get to sing 'I'm Not Guna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You' along side with Blaine and Tina. We were sitting in glee club when I started to feel a little wierd. I was practing dance moves with Tina when I almost passed out. Everyone got a little blurry and I had to hold onto a chair to keep from falling over.

"Brittany are you alright?" Tina asked in a panicked voice.

"I-I dont know." I said reluctently. My hand automatically flew to my stomach.

"Artie! Mike! Someone, Britt's not looking so good." Tina said trying to get me to sit down.

"Babe whats wrong?Is it Mia?" Artie asked worriedly rolling over to me.

"No, I think Im fine. Just a little dizzy, let me get my water." I said standing up.

"Britt, Sam can get it fo you. Sit down." Artie ordered.

"Im fine really." I was halfway to my bag when I fell over and into Puck's arms. Then everything went black.

I woke up in an unfamilar place with Artie and Santana on one side and Quinn and Puck on the other. I looked around and realized I was at the hospital. I tried to sit up but Artie stopped me.

"What happened?" I asked. My head was pounding.

"You passed out at glee club. Puck caught you and we rushed you to the hospital." Artie explained.

"Is Mia okay?" My hands flew to my large stomach again.

"Yeah she's fine. Turns out your blood sugar was just really low, that happens during pregnancy. The doctor said you were lucky Puck was there to catch you." Santana smiled. I looked over at Puck who was smiling at me.

"Thank you." I took his hand.

"Its no biggie." He shrugged.

"You saved me and my daughters life, I can call that a biggie."

"No problem." He smiled again grabbing Quinn's hand. I looked at Artie and he looked down upset.

"So am I allowed to go home?" I asked hopefully.

"The doctor wants to do a sonogram. We're supposed to call them when you wake up. They said they'll send a doctor in." Quinn explained.

"Thanks guys." I smiled.

"Sorry to cut this short but I have to get over to Sam's parents place and Puck's my ride." Santana said checking her phone.

"It's okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Santana kissed my cheek and Quinn and Puck gave me a hug before leaving.

"Are you okay?" I turned to Artie.

"Yeah, great." He did a fake smile.

"Why are you lying to me? I thought we promised to always be honest with each other." I said frowning.

"It's just...nevermind it's stupid." He shook his head.

"No, tell me." I prompted.

"I just wish it was me who caught you, or be able to catch you. Being in this chair puts limits on me and I hate it. I wont be able to pick Mia up off the ground or reach her changing table..." He said sadly.

"I thought we talked about this. We can get special height stuff and you can use the lower chair when your with her. We can work around the chair, we _will_ work around it. You'll be a great dad no matter if you're in the chair or not." I smiled grabbing his hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertain.

"I'm positive." I leaned forward to kiss him.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt. I'm , you must be Brittany." A doctor with red hair and green eyes stepped forward to shake my hand.

"Hi, are you going to do the sonogram?" I asked.

"Yes, now lie down and lift your shirt." She said. I did and she squirted the blue gel on my stomach. She moved the stick thing across my belly and we looked at the screen. A little blob appreared. We could see her head, fingers, toes and heartbeat. I looked at Artie and he had a tear in his eye. I reached out for his hand again.

"She's perfectly healthy. Your due in about eight weeks by the way. You're both free to go home but dont do anymore dancing." She smiled before leaving. I got up and we left.

**Next chapter is Prom. Please REVIEW:)**


	23. A very 'Quick' Prom

**Quinn's POV-**

As Puck drove home from dropping of Santana, I thought a lot about Prom. I never thought I would be nine and a half months pregnant at my junoir prom. The only thing I've ever wanted was to be prom queen, now that was out of the picture. It was crazy to have even thought it before this year. I had changed a lot in the past ten months and I wasnt just talking about my dress size. I was getting ready to be a mom and that changed my entire life. Puck and I decided to paint the nursery yellow with a beach theme since our first date was on a beach.

**FLASHBACK:(3 Years ago)-**

Quinn put her pink with hearts bikini on as she waited for Puck to pick her up. They were only fourteen so Puck's mom was going to pick and drop them off. Quinn and Puck had been flirting in class since she transfered from Belville middle school. She transfered in the middle of May so she was the new kid. Puck thought she was beautiful with long blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He immidently was smitten with her and it only took a week for them to start dating, becoming the most popular couple in Lima middle school. After much persuasion from their parents Puck was taking Quinn on their first date to Lima Beach. Quinn threw on an old coverup on and grabbed her bag before heading outside to wait for Puck. Puck and his mom arrived a few minutes later. Puck got into the back with Quinn and they held hands the whole car ride.

"Thank you ." Quinn said polietly getting out of the car.

"No problem Quinn, I'll be back to get you at six sharp." She said driving away.

"I can't wait until I get my own set of wheels. Then I dont have to hear her nagging me." Puck said leading Quinn up the boardwalk.

"You're silly." Quinn smiled. They got to the sand and Puck set up the blanket. Puck took off his t-shirt to reveal small-but-there abs. Quinn couldnt help but stare.

"Like what you see? This could be all yours." He smirked flexing his muscles.

"Funny." She said sarcastically. She took off her cover up slowly, just to tease him. His eyes went wide at her thin string bikini. "Let's go in the water."

"Race you!" Puck said taking off.

"Not fair!" She called racing after him. She somehow got there before him. "You let me win." She accused.

"No." He said looking down.

"Yes you did. Now we'll never know who won." Quinn frowned. Without warning Puck wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Puck was only an inch or so taller so he leaned in and kissed her. On the lips. Both of their first kisses.

"That was nice." Quinn smiled.

"That was awesome." Puck fist pumped. Quinn leaned in and kissed him this time.

**END OF FLASHBACK- QUINN'S POV:**

The nursery had Ian's crib on one side with a dark blue border and blue sheets while Beth's side had a pale yellow border and yellow sheets. There were shells placed all around the room and a little sun painted on the ceiling. The floor was carpeted with a light sandy color and little sea creatures were hand painted above the molding on the floor. We were ready for the babies, whenever they decided to come. I was due in two weeks but I had a feeling- being Puck's children- they would want to do the wrong thing and be overdue.

I was walking down the hall when I saw Santana and Rachel hanging up posters for Prom King and Queen. I stopped to see who suckered them into helping and I was very confused. A picture of Puck and I(before I exploded) was hanging there with a caption: 'Vote Quick, Prom King and Queen'.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"You didnt hear?" Rachel asked.

"Hear what?" I asked still confused. Someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist.

"We got nominated for Prom King and Queen." Puck smiled.

"What? How?" This really didnt make sense.

"People love you babe. Even with the twins." He smiled proudly.

"But I-"

"Dont question it babe, enjoy it. Everyone knows this is what you've wanted."

"Okay, but there's no chance I'll win. I cant get too excited." I told myself. But deep down I was jumping for joy. I Quinn Fabray, still got nominated for Prom Queen while ten months pregnant.

**Prom Night-**

I wore a simple strapless black baby doll dress with sparkles over the bust. I paired it with my cross necklace and black pumps that Puck put on me. Puck got a white tux jacket because and I quote "it looks badass to be different". Santana, Brittany and I weren't allowed to perform since Brittany passed out in rehearshal. After Puck sang 'Friday' I saw him slip out and I went to ask him for a dance. I was surprised when I saw him threatening to beat Jacob up if he didnt vote for us. After Jacob ran away I stepped forward.

"What the hell was that?" I asked confused.

"Quinn! Crap, how much did you hear or see of that?"

"Enough. Now tell me what's going on." I demanded.

"Well, I know how much being prom queen meant to you and I felt bad that you might not win because of me. So I threatened the nerds, bribed the football players and cheerios to vote for us. Well at least you." He looked down.

"You did all of that for me?" I asked. I wasnt sure to be happy or angry anymore. He went through so much trouble for me.

"Yeah, I wanted you to be happy." He smiled. I stepped forward and took his hand.

"Thank you." I leaned on my toes to kiss him. I would have hugged him but his arms didnt wrap around me anymore.

"I love you."

"I love you too, always."

"Now lets get back in there so you can get your crown." He looped my arm. We walked back in the gym and as expected Puck and I won prom king and queen. We danced in each others arms and everything felt right.

**Next chapter little Beth and Ian are born:) please REVIEW:)**


	24. Beth and Ian arrive

**Quinn's POV-**

My day started out crappier than usual. After coming off the Prom high I set back into reality.

"You suck!" I spat at Puck. He had told me to stop eating and save some for the rest of the world when I took an extra piece of bacon.

"You've never complained before." He smirked. I felt a stab in the right side of my stomach, I had been feeling it all morning.

"I'm carrying _your_ children. Its _your_ children that want some bacon. I dont see what the big deal is." I said angrily.

"It's a problem, that you only left me with two tiny strips of bacon. I made an entire package."

"I'm eating for three! Three! Me, and _your_ two kids. I really don't think you have a place to be angry at me." I said grabbing the last piece and eating it slowly to tease him.

"I like bacon! I cant have it at home, my mom gives me death looks for being a bad Jew."

"I'm carrying two kids! Not one like Santana and Brittany, two. That means twice the exhaustion, twice the weight and twice the amount of being hungry." I said rubbing my very larg belly. I was due in three days.

"I just want some bacon." He whined. Was he even listening?

"I'm meeting Sam and Santana at Babies 'R' Us if you need me." I said getting up and grabbing my purse before walking up the block to Sam's house. Santana was parked outside.

"You're here early." Santana said surprised.

"Yeah, Puck and I got into a fight and I couldnt deal with any stress." I said rubbing my belly. It helped calm me down.

"What happened now?" She sighed.

"He got mad at me when I ate a lot of the bacon he made."

"Did you tell him youre eating for three?"

"Yes, and all he was concerned about was himself eating." I frowned.

"Guys are asses. They'll never truly understand how it feels to be pregnant." Santana shrugged.

"But we can be as supportive as we can." Sam called walking down the driveway to the car.

"Yeah." Santana smiled. He kissed her cheek and helped her in. I got in the back and he took off.

"Where are we going babe?" Sam asked Santana.

"Babies R Us. Right Q?" Santana looked back to me.

"Yeah, I need some blankets and diapers for when the babies are born." I smiled. Puck and I had gotten mostly everything at the baby shower for Ian and Beth but somehow people had overlooked diapers and blankets.

"Cool." Sam said and pulled into the Babies R Us parking lot. We all got out and walked inside. We started shopping and all of a sudden I saw Puck come up behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Im sorry about this morning. I was being an ass. I should have been more sensitive to you and the babies. You can have all the bacon in the world if you want." He smiled taking my hand.

"Damn right." I agreed.

"I love you."

"I love you too, and thanks." He leaned down and kissed me. We contiued shopping for a while and I started feeling the stabbing pain again but this time it was more intense. I looked around for a place to sit when my water broke, soaking my shoes.

"San! Sam! Puck!" I called clutching my stomach. It _really_ hurt.

"Quinn, whats wrong? Holy crap what is that?" Sam said rushing over and looking at my shoes.

"Oh my gosh Quinn your water broke!" Santana came rushing over behind Sam and Puck.

"No shit sherlock, now please get me to the fucking hospital!" I spat at them.

"Sorry, lets get you to an elevator." Sam decided. He led us to the closest one and pushed the down button. All of a sudden the lights flickered and the elevator stopped.

"What the hell is going on?" I panted leaning against the wall.

"The elevator stopped. I think we're stuck." Santana said unsure.

"Seriously? Right now?" I asked pissed.

"I'll call for help." Puck took out his phone. "Crap no service." Santana and Sam also checked but they had no service. Another contraction came and I had to sit on the floor.

"This is it Puck." I pulled him down to me.

"What do you mean it? You cant have the babies here." Puck said concerned.

"Puck I can stop them, I need to start pushing." I said squeezing his hand after another contraction. "San, help me?"

"Sure." She got on her knees and proped my legs up.

(Im skipping the actual birth stuff because its way too graphic for younger minds;()

I was pushing Ian out when I heard his cry. Sam looked at his phone; 12:34 p.m. and Ian Samuel Puckerman was born. Puck held him as I started pushing Beth out. We wrapped him in a blanket we were going to buy. Eight minutes later Beth Santana Puckerman was born.

"I love you both so much." Puck said to Beth and Ian. Santana and I were covered in blood as was Sam and Puck when the elevator finally opened. Sam took Beth and Santana held Beth. Puck picked me up and carried me to the ambulance the manager called.

**Next chapter Quinn/Puck/Beth/Ian fluff. Please REVIEW:) hoping to get at least 10 reviews**


	25. Godparents

**Only 9 chapters left:) **

**Side not-* Yes, I know having a baby in an elevator is very unrealistic. A lot of people asked for that and I wanted something fun. In real life the babies would probably not be okay but this is a story. Anyway, enjoy:)**

**Quinn's POV-**

After giving birth to Ian and Beth we were rushed to the hospital and Beth and Ian were all checked out. Puck got me and the babies a private room so I could get some sleep. Santana and Sam went home to change and were coming back tomorrow. After an hour nap Puck woke me up. Finn and Rachel were standing near my bed.

"Hi." Rachel smiled.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Puck told us what happened, are you okay?" She asked taking my hand.

"Yeah, it just really hurts. I didnt get any drugs." I chuckled.

"Its more natural that way."

"Ha. It just hurts more, it was worth it though." I smiled thinking about Ian and Beth.

"Yeah, where are the cuties? I want to pinch their chubby cheeks." Rachel said excited. I looked at Puck.

"The nurse has them. She said you need to feed Beth but Ians not hungry yet." Puck explained.

"Okay, Finn would you mind waiting outside? We'll call you back in when Im done." I said looking up at him.

"No problem, did you call her mom yet? I can go pick her up." He offered.

"That would be great man, thanks." Puck gave him a bro hug before Finn left and Puck buzzed the nurse.

"I hope your not mad, Beth's middle name is Santana. Because she helped deliver her."

"I completly understand. Trust me Im not mad, and I dont think Brittany will be either." She said rubbing my hand.

A minute later Puck came back holding a screaming Beth. He handed her to me and Rachel took a seat moving her chair so it wasnt in direct view of my chest. A nurse came in holding Ian and Rachel asked if she could hold him. We both said yes and I watched Rachel coo at him. Puck stood next to me holding my hand and looking at Beth. I finished feeding Beth and closed up my shirt. A sleeping Beth laid in my arms when my mom came in.

"Oh Quinn, I cant believe I missed it. But they're so beautiful." My mom gushed looking back and forth between Ian and Beth. "Finn was so sweet, can he come back in now? He said you were feeding when he left."

"Yeah, I'll go get him." Puck smiled. He kissed my cheek and went to the lobby to get him. Finn came back and sat next to Rachel, cooing over Ian as well. I switched to get a chance to hold Ian. Beth looked like a little Puck, dark hair, hazel eyes and tan skin while Ian looked like a little me; blonde hair, green eyes and paler skin.

"Are you having Godparents?" My mom asked hopefully. I looked at Puck and he nodded.

"Finn, Rachel? Would you do the honor of being Ian's Godparents?" I asked hopefully. Rachel would have jumped out of her seat if she wasnt holding Beth.

"We would be honored. Right Finn?"

"Yeah, thanks guys. It means a lot."

The next day Artie, Brittany, Santana and Sam visited. Brittany was eager to get her hands on Ian while it was clear Santana favored Beth. Puck and I watched our kids be cooed and spoiled by their aunts and uncles.

"So we asked Rachel and Finn to be Ian's Godparents. Brittany? Artie? We were hoping you could be Beth's Godparents." Puck smiled.

"Really?" Brittany passed Ian into Artie's arms and came to hug me. She was due in two weeks so it was hard for us to hug.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Wow, we're so honored thanks guys." Brittany made her way to hug Puck.

"We really appreciate it." Artie smiled.

They didnt stay too long since they were both so pregnant and their back couldnt handle that much standing around. I sighed remembering that feeling. Looking at my babies outside of me was so real. It was perfect. I had everyting I ever wanted, Puck, an engagment ring and two beautiful babies.

**Next chapter Santana her baby. Please please Review:) **

***To Katie- your one shot will be up tonight, its going to be the 4th chapter in my Quinn/Puck one shot series: Hate That I Love You* **


	26. Mia and James

**Sorry I havent updated in a while, I got major writers block. Theres probably about 5 chapters left by the way. I got the idea to this chapter from Friends so all credit goes to them. **

**This chapter contains Santana having Bentley, Brittany having Mia, and Santana's abuela. **

**Dedicating this chapter to gleesuperfan98, she helped me A LOT with this chap. **

**Santana's POV-**

After being there when Quinn had Beth and Ian, I got the itch. I was almost five days overdue in the June heat. I wanted nothing more than Bentley to be out of me. I knew that probably sounded really horrible but being nine months pregnant in the blistering heat is like torture. Sam handed me a lemonade and I sat up. I was outside tanning in a bikini.

"I dont know how you manage to look hot and pregnant in a bikini but you do." He smiled starring at my chest.

"You're just saying that because my boobs got bigger." I smirked. He contiued starring, they were D after my boob job but they were close to a DD now.

"Thats definetly a plus." He chuckled sitting down next to me. He was shirtless in plaid board shorts.

"So I was thinking..." I started.

"Oh no." He joked.

"I love Bentley but I want him the hell out of me."

"San!"

"I'm sorry babe, but he's making me uncomfortable."

"You heard what the doctor said, he could come any day." Sam sighed squeezing my hand.

"I know a way that he could come faster, but I need your help." I smiled seductively at him. He looked confused and I sat up.

"Anything babe, what do you need?"

"You." I smirked. I stood up and sat on his chair, leaning in to kiss his trouty mouth.

"San, what are you doing? The doctor said sex could make you have him early." Sam said confused breaking away from the kiss when she put her hands on his lap.

"Thats the point baby." I smiled and kissed him again. I was about to take off my bikini top when he stopped me.

"I would prefer that all your neighbors didnt get to see you like this. Lets go inside." He smirked. I stood up and my water broke.

"Holy crap, Im good." Sam smiled to himself.

"Call an ambulance you asshole!" I spat clutching my stomach. He ran inside while I sat back down. I realized I should call the girls but as I reached for my phone I experienced a horrible pain.

"Sam you asshole get out here! Where are you?! Where is the fucking ambulance?!" I screamed.

"Calm down baby it will be fine. Sorry I took so long I was calling Brittany and your mom to meet us at the hospital." He said trying and failing to calm me down.

"It wont be okay, I'm squeezing a watermelon out of me! But thanks for calling them sweetie."

"Wow hormones are a go." Sam said under his breath which he obviously wasnt good at.

"What did you say to me?" I asked enraged.

"Nothing..." Sam was cut off by the sounds of the ambulance. I spat multiple things at him and the parademics in spanish.

"Is she okay? Do you know what she's saying?" One of the parademics asked.

"Yes, trust me she's fine." Sam sighed probably thanking God none of the paramedics were Latino. We got to the hospital a few minutes later and Brittany and my mom were already in scrubs. Sam went to change and my mom left to grab some ice.

"How are you?" Brittany smiled.

"Im good, just in a lot of pain. Did anyone tell Quinn and Rachel?"

"I texted them both, Rachel's on her way and Quinn's leaving the twins with Puck and her mom." Britt explained.

"Thanks." My mom came back and Brittany walked over to get her phone when she clutched her stomach in pain. Sam who had come back with a doctor caught her and helped her stand up straight.

"Britt whats wrong?"

"How many months are you?" The doctor asked.

"Eight in a half. Im due in five weeks why?" Brittany asked confused.

"I think you're in labor, have you felt anything all day?"

"My back has been hurting..."

"Back labor, call your loved ones we need to get you into delivery." The doctor ordered. A nurse came with a wheel chair for her. I was stunned, I needed my best friend with me.

"I cant, not now. Im scared." Brittany said looking at me.

"You'll be okay, I'll tell Rachel to be with you okay?" She nodded. Her and Rachel had become almost as good as friends as her and me.

They wheeled Brittany away and I started labor a minute after Quinn arrived. She held my hand with my mom and Sam held the other. Two hours later our son was born. At 12:47p.m he was welcomed to the world. Holding him was the best. I looked at him and smiled. He had my dark hair and brown eyes but Sam's mouth and lighter skin.

"He doesnt look like a Bentley." I noted.

"No, more like a James?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, I like that. James Noah Evans." I smiled.

"Perfect, just like both of you." Sam smiled. I kissed him and wondered how Brittany was doing.

…

**Brittany's POV- **

After having to leave Santana the nurses called my and Artie's mom. I called Artie and he was coming right away. Artie arrvied a few minutes before everyone else did.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, the pain comes and goes." I sighed.

"Just think we'll have Mia in our arms in a few hours." Artie smiled.

"I-I dont want to do this anymore. Its too hard." I frowned.

"You can do anything Brittany. That's why I love you so much. You're amazing and special and wonderful. You always see the best in people which is not something everyone can do. You can do this and it will all be worth it to have her in our arms." Artie took my hand.

"I love you." I leaned over and kissed him.

The nurses came in a few minutes later and said I was ready to go. My mom came just in time and Artie's mom waited outside. At 1:34 p.m. Mia Courtney Abrams was born. She was blonde like me but had Artie's brown eyes. She looked exactly like him which I had been hoping for. Rachel left to tell Quinn and Santana the news. They took her to the nursery after I fed her and I got a wheel chair.

"Now you know how it feels." Artie chuckled as my mom helped me in. A doctor wheeled me to the nursery where we looked at Mia through the glass. She was sound asleep next to the other babies.

"Funny seeing you here." Santana chuckled in a wheel chair that Sam was rolling over.

"Did you have him?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, at 12:47. We named him Bentley Noah Evans." Sam smiled proudly.

"We had Mia at 1:34." I smiled. Santana reached out and held my hand.

"Hey look, they're next to each other." Sam noticed. Sure enough baby boy Evans laid next to baby girl Abrams. I smiled at Santana and Artie took my other hand. I knew everything would be okay.

**Next chapter Finchel Fluff. Please review:)**


	27. Dates and Engagments

**Only 3 more chapters!**

**Also I made a mistake last chapter: Santana and Sam's son's name is James Noah Evans.**

**I hope this makes up for the insane lack of Finchel on the show. **

**This chapter will include Finchel babysitting fluff and a Quinn and Puck date. **

**Rachel's POV-**

"Are you sure you want to do this? They're tiny and they make messes." Quinn checked for the fifteenth time. Finn and I had offered to babysit Beth and Ian to give them a night off.

"Babe, they offered. Now if we dont leave soon we'll loose our reservation." Puck pushed.

"Alright, let me say goodbye. I love you Bethie, I love you Ian. Now there's a list of all the phone numbers; doctors, my mom, his mom..." Quinn said kissing her babies goodbye.

"We got it Quinn, we'll call of there's any problem. Go have fun with Noah. And no Noah, I do not mean have sex in a parked car." I wrinkled my nose when I saw the expression Noah had.

"Whatever, thanks guys." Noah led Quinn out the door and I turned to Finn.

"Ready to babysit?" I smiled.

"Anything with you babe." He kissed my head and we turned to Beth and Ian who were crawling on the ground. At six months old, they were very small but mobile.

I picked up Ian and Finn grabbed Beth for story time. We both read them a few books like, Little Ted Riding Hood, The Three Little Pigs and Cinderella. They were a little sleepy so I sang them a lullaby, with Finn harmonizing. Just as they were falling asleep Beth screamed and Finn grabbed the bottles from the fridge. We sat on the couch and fed them their tiny bottles. As soon as they were asleep we placed them in their bassinets and took the monitor into the living room. Finn sat down and I laid my head in his chest.

"I love you." I smiled as he played with my hair.

"I love you too. I can't wait for this, to one day have a baby of my own."

_"Our_ own." He corrected.

"Really?" I asked surprised. We had talked about one day getting married but I didnt know he was so sure. His army plans were always on the back table.

"Yeah, I sent in my applications for NYU yesterday. I figured we could get an apartment in New York with Kurt and have some room for Blaine too. I know we never really talked about it but I want our future to be together."

"Me too, and thats a great idea. Kurt would love that." I smiled excitedly.

"Just so you dont have any doubt about me, there's somthing I want to give you." Finn said getting up. He went over to his jacket pocket and took out a small box. He walked back over and got down on one knee in front of the couch.

"Rachel, Ive loved you since I first laid eyes on you freshman year. I love that you came to me and we decided together not to have a baby. I love how honest, beautiful, smart and awesome you are. You always make me feel good when Im down and you always know what to do. So will you Rachel Barbera Berry marry me? It doesnt have to be right away but whenever you decide I want to be with you." Finn smiled and opened the gold box. Inside was a small diamond engagment ring.

"Yes! Always, forever yes!" I smiled with tears streaming down my face. I jumped into his arms and he kissed me. He put the ring on me and I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Finn kissed me again. Beth started crying again so I ran upstairs to get her.

"Your going to be a great mom, you know." Finn whispered.

"Thanks, you're going to be a good daddy too." I smiled kissing him. One day we would have a family of our own.

**Meanwhile on Quinn and Puck's Date-**

**Quinn's POV:**

Puck drove all the way to Columbus for a dinner at Crutons, Breadstix's brother. The food was a lot better but also a little pricey.

"Are you sure we have enough money for this? I would be happy with Breadstix." I smiled.

"I want to do this, we never get a night out. I want to make it special." Puck smiled and reached for my hand. Its true, since the babies were born the most we've gotten is a few nights out in our room. He pulled into Cruton's and opened my door for me. We went in and had a reserved table in the back.

"I love you." He smiled after we ordered.

"I love you too." I said half-heartidly.

"Whats wrong?" His face filled with concern.

"I feel so bad, this is amazing I dont deserve you. I-I just miss our babies. It pains me to be away from them, I love them so much." I started crying.

"Come here." Puck pat the booth seat next to him and I got up. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried.

"Im so sorry."

"Its okay, I know this has been hard on you. I leave a few times a week for work but besides school you're always with them. And thats great but you need to see the other girls, so tomorrow I'll watch the babies and you go hang out with Santana and Brittany and Rachel." Puck smiled.

"I love you." I said stopping crying.

"I know, now are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess Im just overwhelmed with freedom. Tomorrow sounds great. How about tonight I make up this little crying scene?" I smiled seductively.

"Hell yeah babe." He kissed me and we contiued our date.

**Next chapter is Bartie and Samtana fluff. Please Review:**)


	28. Family Time

**2 chapters left!**

**Brittany's POV-**

I woke up early in the morning to find Artie wasnt in bed with me. I sighed, figuring he was just in the bathroom and went towards Mia's room to feed her. She just turned four months old and was still a spitting image of Artie. It was cute how much she looked like him. I was outside Mia's room when I heard soft music playing and someone singing. I opened the door to find Artie holding Mia in his arms singing 'Isn't She Lovely?' with his ipod playing in the background. I had tears in my eyes as the song came to a close. Mia fell back to sleep and Artie placed her gently in her crib. He was rolling out when he finally saw me. He came out and closed the door behind him.

"How much did you see?" He blushed.

"All of it, Artie that was so beautiful. I thought it was awesome when you sang that for Prom but this was even better. I love you." I smiled wrapping my arms around him.

"She was just having a little trouble sleeping and I didnt want to wake you." Artie shrugged. I leaned down and gave him a long kiss.

"Can you sing to me while I make breakfast?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." I rolled him into the kitchen and he placed himself at the table while I took out the ingredients for pancakes and omlets.

He put his ipod on and started singing 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Myraz. His voice sounded even better than the original. I smiled as I began cooking. Artie loved it when his mom flipped the omlet so it looked halfway cooked and I flipped it but it fell to the ground.

"Brittany what are you doing?" Artie asked startled.

"Cooking, I tried to do that egg flipping your mom does but it didnt work." I frowned.

"Did you have the pan under the eggs while they were in the air?"

"No, I put it back on the stove."

"Okay, just clean it up and make some pancakes." Artie suggested.

"I already made the pancake mix, can you stir it?" I passed him the bowl as I cleaned up the floor.

"Brittany, what is the crunchy stuff in here? Nuts?"

"No the egg silly."

"You put the hard white crunchy shell of an egg in?" Artie asked startled.

"Yeah, why?" I tilted my head to the side confused.

"You cant...nevermind. I'll finish breakfast, why dont you go get Mia? Its time for you to feed her." Artie suggested.

"Okay." I left happily to go to my baby.

She indeed was awake making sucking noises meaning she wanted milk. I picked her up, kissed her head and began to feed her. Just as she was finishing Artie called us for breakfast so I brought her out with me and put her in her bouncy seat by the table. Artie had made waffles with cinnamon and ice cream which was my favorite.

"I'll handle breakfast next time babe." He smiled.

"Thanks Artie." I smiled back in between bites.

**xxxxThePregnancyPactxxxx**

**()= translations**

**Santana's POV-**

Sam and I were getting ready for a play date for James, Beth and Ian when we heard a knock at the door. We were in the middle of getting dressed but Sam was more dressed so he threw on a shirt and went to the door. I finished putting my outfit on and smiled. Four months later I finally had my pre-James body back, minus the boobs. They were still as big and Sam apreciated that. I was wearing a tan cami that accuentedmy chest, a darker tan blazer, dark wash skinny jeans and knee-high brown heeled boots.

"San! There's someone at the door for you!" Sam called.

Someone for me? Did Artie call Britt stupid again? No, she would have walked right in. Rachel and Finn? No Rachel goes to Quinn for dating advice, and me for sex advice. Who could possibly want to see...? My thoughts were answered by the person in front of me. I walked over to Sam and he wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Santana." She said simply.

"Abuela." I replied. When she didnt say anything I spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"He venido a ver James." (I came to see James)

"¿Por qué ahora?" I asked confused. (Why now?)

"Me he dado cuenta de mis errores y quiero hacer las paces con usted." (I have realized my mistakes and I want to make it up to you)

"¿Cómo? ¿Y quién dice que yo te per done?" I spat. (Now? And who says I forgive you?)

"Lo siento, me he hecho mucho en el pasado, pero no quiero perderme de estar en mi vida bis nietos." She said sincerly. (Im sorry, I have done a lot in the past but I dont want to miss being in my great grandson's life.)

"Okay, enough with the spanish! Can someone please explain whats going on!" Sam intervined angrily.

"She said she's sorry and wants to see James." I explained.

"No."

"Why not big lips?" My abuela asked.

"My name is Sam. And you walked out on your granddaughter last time, she was heart broken that you wanted nothing to do with her. I dont want that to happen again." Sam said sternly. I loved how masculine and cute he was being.

"I know what I did was wrong... Sam. And I am very sorry for that but I promise I want to be here for my great grandson and my granddaughter." Abuela stepped forward.

"I believe you but this is up to San."

"I want you to be in our lives but if you ever do anything like that again then I will not forgive you again." I said sternly.

"Can you get him Sam?" I smiled. He nodded and left me with her.

Sam brought him out and handed him to Abuela. She smiled and cooed at him. I texted Quinn and Puck saying we had to cancel but they understood. I smiled as my Abuela held him and asked little questions about him. Sam put his arms around me and everything felt right.

**Next chapter is graduation day for everyone:) please Review:)**


	29. This Isnt Goodbye

**A/N: super sorry this took so long to post. Just had a baby girl and its been hard to take time away from her. Last chapter will definetly be up soon. **

**Rachel's POV-**

**(1 year later)**

It was graduation day at McKinley and I couldnt be happier. Finn and I were leaving in two weeks to go to New York and get our apartment ready. Since we were going to different schools we decided to get an apartment that was close to both campuses. My daddies were paying for furniture and Burt and Carole offered to pay for our living expenses for the first three months until we got stable jobs.

All the girls got ready at my house since I had the biggest bathroom and their parents were watching the babies. I chose a simple dark blue spaghetti strapped dress with black pumps. Quinn had a light pink dress with lace on the bodice and white wedges. Brittany had a fun, light green dress with purple shoes and a cupcake headband. Santana had a short red dress that fell gracefully to her curves and a pair of black stilletoes. Brittany did our hair like at prom but this time she gave me a high pony, Quinn a french braid and Santana a loose bun.

I thought back to almost a year and a half ago when we all crowded in Quinn's room to learn she was pregnant. Then created the pact to get pregnant with her. Sure, I was the only one who broke it but we all became better friends through the pact. The pact had made everyone's lives better, especially Santana and Sam's because they were pregnant again. This time with a baby girl.

"I cant believe we're graduating." Brittany squeeled.

"I know, it seems like only yesterday we were all trying to get pregnant." Quinn smiled.

"Tomorrow we'll all be going to college and not seeing each other for a long time. You bitches better keep in touch." Santana said crying, letting her pregnancy hormones get the best of her.

"We're not leaving for a few weeks, plus Finn and I are the only ones leaving. Everyone's going to Ohio community or Ohio state." I pointed out.

"Just promise to stay in touch. I dont want to lose my best friends." She hugged us all.

"Then lets make a pact." Quinn smiled.

"I'm already pregnant Q." Santana pointed out.

"Not a pregnancy pact, a stay-in-touch, never-loose-each-other-pact." She smiled.

"I'll agree to that." I said happily.

"Me too." Brittany agreed.

"Sounds good Q." Santana put her hand in the middle of us and we all hugged on it.

"Come on guys, we cant be late." I reminded them. We were singing at this year's graduation.

We left my house and headed to the school just in time to meet the guys. Finn gave me a long kiss before we were needed on stage and everyone else gave one last kiss in the choir room before we were graduates. I remembered almost three years ago throwing myself at Finn, practically scaring him but also falling fast and deeply in love with him. I honestly couldnt imagine my life without him.

We went on stage after recieving our diaplomas and Finn and I took the leads of 'Dont Stop Believing'. It was different with another fifteen people in glee club but it was fun. The audience cheered and everyone was on their feet.

"I love you Rachel Berry." Finn smiled catching me after the song. I had tears in my eyes.

"I love you too Finn Hudson. Now and forever." They kissed knowing how true it was.

**A/N- last chapter is next! A look into the future after 10-15 years after making the pact and graduating. Please REVIEW:)**


	30. A Very 'Quick' Wedding

**Five years after graduation...**

**Quinn's POV- **

I was a nervous wreck on the most important day of my life. Today was the day I was finally going to marry the love of my life, Noah Puckerman. It had been almost six years since he proposed when we were sixteen. Beth and Ian had just turned five in January and were starting kindergarden in the fall at Lima Elementary where Noah and I just met. Noah and I finished college last month and we start our new jobs at McKinley in the fall. Me, being the new guidence counsler and Noah being the new math teacher.

It had been months since we last saw Sam and Santana after they moved to California two years ago with James and their daughter Olivia. Santana and Sam eloped a few months after graduation and we all flew out for their wedding. She was eight months pregnant with their third and fourth children; Aaron and Valerie. Santana earned a degree at UCLA for nursing. While Sam worked as a professional football player and watched the kids while Santana was at work.

It had been a while since we had seen Rachel and Finn as well. They flew back from New York last year to get married with their families. Rachel graduated from NYADA and was currently starring in Wicked on Broadway, while Finn graduated from NYU to be a singing (glee club)/music teacher.

Brittany and Artie stayed in ohio and raised Mia together. As it turns out Brittany developed cervical cancer right before her twenty-first and had to have both her ovaries removed and couldnt have anymore children. She was upset for months about it and dropped out of college for a year but finally realized Mia was all she needed and went back to school. She earned a degree as a kindergarden teacher and Artie got a music degree and directs the local plays at Mckinley and Lima Community Center.

"Q!" Santana said walking into the tent to hug me. She was dressed in her matron of honor dress which was a pale blue strapless that accented her large pregnant belly.

"Hey San, its been too long." I smiled hugging back. I tried not to crush her curls.

"You look so beautiful." She gushed choking back tears.

Noah and I had decided to get married on Lima beach since that was where we shared our first kiss, and first other things. The sun was shining bright and the waves were slowly hitting back and forth calmly. I was wearing a strapless long beaded white dress with a long train and no shoes. Noah's mom let me borrow her pearl necklace which looked great with my hair in a loose bun.

"San your finally here." Rachel said coming in the tent. She was a bridesmaid but wearing the same dress as Santana. Her hair was also curled and she had her signature headband, this time blue. Her gold star necklace fell gracefull from her neck.

"I just got here, our flight ran late. James and Olivia are with your mom Q." She smiled.

"Thats great, god Im so nervous." I admitted.

"Dont be we all get nervous on our wedding day." Rachel said hugging me. Brittany came in a second later with a little purse.

"Okay, the something old is your tiny heart tattoos on your wrist, the something new is the hair clips your mom gave you, the something borrowed is Noah's mom's necklace, and the something blue is your toenails." Brittany smiled placing the clips in my hair with the veil.

"Oh my gosh Im going to cry." My mom said coming in. "I cant, I was sent in here to tell you everyones ready."

"I think I am too." I smiled in the mirror.

Noah walked down with his mom, Finn and Rachel next, Brittany and Artie after that, then Santana and Sam, and finally Beth and Ian before my mom and I. We had decided to keep it small but personal. Everyone from glee and the cherrios and the football team were here too.

As soon as I stepped out the music started playing and I couldnt believe how pretty everything looked. We had decided to keep it simple to save money but it was perfect. Then, seeing _him_ standing there was breath taking. I couldnt help but smiling. My mom gave me to him and removed my veil. We said our vows which we wrote ourselves and we said I do before being declared married.

"You may now kiss the bride." Father Tom said. And Noah did, he gave me a long, passion filled fireworks kiss one similar to our first kiss. Everyone cheered and we walked off hand in hand, only stopping to pick up Beth and Ian who were our flower girl and ring barrow.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled before kissing him back. I had been avoiding it for weeks but now seemed like the perfect time to say something. We were in the exact spot I told him last time.

"I'm pregnant Noah." I repeated the same words that started everything almost six years ago. This time he didnt freak out, he just responed by kissing me again.

"Finally babe." He smiled and I laughed.

"We're going to have a baby brother or sister?" Beth asked wide eyed.

"Yup, but lets keep this a secret between us for right now." I smiled at them.

"Okay, just like auntie Rachies secret." Ian smiled.

"What?" Noah asked confused.

"Auntie Rachies having a baby too. Oops we was supposed to keep it a secret." Beth put her hand over her mouth.

"Its okay, Im going to get our stuff. I'll see you in a few minutes?" I kissed Noah before walking off. Santana, Rachel, and Brittany were waiting in the tent.

"Hey guys." I smiled hugging them all.

"The ceremony was beautiful." Brittany smiled.

"Thanks, oh gosh I'd better go sit down. Britt-Britt can you bring me to Sam?" Santana asked holding her belly.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Great, I just need to rest my legs." Santana smiled before leaving.

"You ready for that?" I joked with Rachel.

"What?" She asked taken aback.

"I know your pregnant. Beth and Ian spilled the beans, I gotta say I am surprised you trusted two five year olds and not your best friend." I smiled.

"I wanted to tell you but Finn and I didnt want to ruin your big day, we didnt want to take any limelight away from you. We figured we would announce it tomorrow or something." Rachel frowned.

"Nonsense, if you and Finn want to tell everyone then please do." I said happily.

"Thanks Quinn." She took me in for a large hug.

…

**A/N- So I know this was supposed to be the last chapter but there will be at least two more chapters, there can be more than that if people are interested and send me some ideas. Im really trying to get to 200 reviews since ive never done that. So Please review:)**


	31. Happily Ever After

****Okay this is the last chapter:( **

**Brittany's POV-**

Santana and I left Quinn and Rachel to talk. We headed out of the tent and down the beach to the reception. There were three large conncted tents full of people and tables. Santana walked a little bit ahead of me and I noticed that she kept holding her back and wincing in pain. It took a few times before I realized what was going on.

"Holy crap San, are you in labor?" I whisper yelled.

"Shut up." She put a hand over my mouth. "Im fine."

"You cant have the babies like this, we have to get you to the hospital."

"No, we cant ruin Puck and Quinn's wedding. I'll go to the hospital after, Im not even sure its labor. My water hasnt broken. Maybe the pressure from the plane is still affecting me."

"Fine, but at least tell Sam." I decided.

"Hells no, he'd make me go. Please dont tell anyone." She begged.

"San, dont make me do that." I frowned.

"Please." She asked with kindness in her eyes.

"Alright. But if I see you in anymore pain Im going to tell Sam. He deserves to know."

"Good, Ill be fine. There like a lot of time apart anyway." She smiled and contiued walking.

We caught up to everyone else and I found Mia sitting on Arties lap chewing on a piece of watermelon.

"Come here mi-mi." I put out my arms for our five year old daughter. She still had my straight light blonde hair and Artie's warm brown eyes. She had a few freckles over her nose and was dressed in a pretty light pink dress.

"Hi mommy." Mia smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Whats up buttercup?" I smiled sitting down next to Artie.

"I eating watermelon mommy." She smiled.

"I told her too much and she'll turn into a watermelon." Artie laughed. I stared wide eyed at him.

"Is that true mommy?" Mia asked concerned. I looked at Artie for help.

"No sweetie, its just a joke." He concluded. I took a sigh of relief, I didnt want my baby to turn into a watermelon.

"Oh." She smiled and went back to eating.

All of a sudden the room went quiet and Finn announced Quinn and Noah as Mr. and Ms. Puckerman. Quinn and Noah walked in arm and arm and did the first dance. I caught Santana holding her stomach again and decided this was one promise I had to break.

"Santana's having a baby." I whispered to Artie.

"I know, its twins right?"

"No, she's having them right now. Shes been in labor all day." I pointed out.

"Holy crap, why isnt she going to the hospital?"

"She doesnt want to ruin their wedding." I motioned toward Quinn and Noah.

"Britt we got to tell someone." Artie said concerned. Quinn and Noah's dance ended and we walked over to them.

"Hey guys hope your having fun." Noah smiled giving me a hug.

"Santana' s in labor. She doesnt want to ruin the wedding so she's not saying anything but we' re worried." I explained.

"What is with people trying to not ruin our wedding? Babies are a good thing. First Rachel now this." Quinn sighed.

"Wait, Rachel's having a baby?" Artie asked.

"Crap, yes but please dont say anything." Quinn begged.

"Lets call San an ambulance and tell her to go." Noah suggsted.

"Good idea babe." Quinn kissed him. "I'll go tell Sam."

What happened next was really fast. Quinn told Sam who started freaking out until Noah threatened to punch him in the face, then Santana started screaming in spanish at me for telling everyone. Luckily nobody else noticed and Sam and I took Santana to the hospital.

The last times she gave birth I wasnt able to make it so I was happy to finally be able to be by her side. Artie stayed behind to take care of James, Mia and Olivia.

"Its good you got here when you did, any longer and you wouldnt have been able to get the epidural." The doctor told Santana after he gave it to her.

"Thank you." Santana looked up at me and took my hand.

"Sorry I had to break our promise." I frowned.

"Its okay, this time it was worth it." She smiled.

The nurses came in and Santana began to push. Aaron Joseph was born first at 5:37p.m. twenty minutes later Valerie Rose was born. The doctors took them to be washed and Santana and Sam held them first.

"Hey guys, hope we're not intruding." Rachel and Finn said knocking on the door and cracking it halfway.

"No, come on in." Sam said smiling. Rachel immidently began gushing over the babies.

"Bout time you two had a kid, its only five years after the pact." Santana smirked at Rachel.

"How did...?" Finn asked confused.

"Beth and Ian saw me looking at a sonogram. They told Quinn who I guess told you guys. We were going to tell everyone we just werent sure when." Rachel smiled. Sam passed her Aaron and I got to hold Valerie.

"Well we're all happy for you." Sam smiled and gave Finn and Rachel both a hug.

"Hey guys." Artie said rolling in. James and Olivia were sitting on his lap while Mia rode on the back.

"Hi mommy!" James and Olivia ran to Santana. She kissed them both and let little Olivia on the bed. She was a spitting image of Sam at only two years old.

"Do you guys want to see your brother and sister?" Sam smiled proudly at his kids. James and Olivia both sounded excited. Santana took Aaron and Sam took Valerie.

"We're here." Quinn said coming in with Beth on her hip. Noah was behind her with Ian. She was still in her wedding dress and he was in his tux.

"We got here as soon as we could. The wedding just ended." Noah explained. Quinn gave everyone hugs and Mia and Beth ran to hug each other. They had become great friends over the years.

"Excuse me, only family is allowed in the room right now. Visiting hours are over." A nurse came in and announced. Sam exchanged a look with Santana before answering.

"This is our family." Sam smiled. I hadnt heard truer words.

"Really?" The nurse questioned.

"Noah is my brother, and Rachel is my sister." Santana pointed to them.

"And Brittany and Quinn are my sisters." Sam added. "Finn and Artie are their husbands, making them our inlaws."

"Alright." The nurse didnt look convinced but left. We all started laughing and giving hugs to our 'Family'. Sure we werent related by blood or marriage but the pact had bonded us for life, and I would be eternally grateful.

**THE END**

…

**A/N: thats it, thanks to everyone for supporting me all the way and reviewing/faving/alerting. It has meant the world to me. The story's over but there will be an epilogue soon. **

****Also, I posted a new story called Teen Mom. Its bases on the shows Teen Mom and Teen Mom 2. It will have all the same couples as this story and will be similar. I hope you can all check it out:)**


End file.
